Todo por Malec (Shumdario)
by loristicam
Summary: "—Necesito que ustedes dos se acuesten—soltó—Estuve pensando junto con el resto del equipo, y decidimos que ésta sería una gran estrategia de actuación—" La pregunta aquí es ¿Harry Shum y Matthew Daddario lo harían? ¿Por el avance de sus amados personajes en la serie? (Oneshot-Shumdario)
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primera historia no-malec *-* Es Shumdario (Harry-Matt) porque a mucho honor soy shippeadora de ellos.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Flashback/Detrás de escenas del episodio 2x18**

 _Matt y Harry se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas sillas en el set del loft de Magnus, más específicamente en la habitación, mientras Todd estaba de pie junto a la cama, explicándoles en cuales puntos debían detenerse al tiempo que los marcaba con cintas de colores en el suelo. Amanda estaba un poco más allá, supervisando todo._

 _—¿Entienden? —preguntó Todd—Sé que será un poco más complicado ubicarse ya que estarán con los ojos cerrados besándose, pero si Matt cuenta cinco pasos desde la puerta llegaran al punto._

 _—Y luego lo empujo hacia atrás— continuó Harry, a lo que Todd asintió._

 _—Ahí habrá un corte. Tal como lo ensayamos, en la siguiente toma ya estarán sobre la cama. Es solo para evitar accidentes._

 _—Claro, no quiero aplastar a Matt con mi peso—apoyó Harry. Matt no pudo evitar una risa divertida._

 _—Como si eso fuera posible—dijo, y ante su comentario Todd también rió. A pesar de que Harry era más alto que el hombre promedio, se había vuelto divertido molestarlo porque, junto a Matt, parecía un alfiler. Harry rodó los ojos y se puso de pie._

 _—Suficiente, basta de divertirse a mi costa. ¿Vamos a ensayar? Sé que esta escena es muy corta, pero las maquillistas me esperan para una prueba._

 _—Es corta porque ustedes quieren—recalcó Matt mientras se ponía de pie y señalaba con su mano a Todd— Ya les dijimos que no tenemos problema con llevar las cosas más lejos._

 _—Exacto—concordó Harry—Es la primera vez Malec, debería ser más memorable. Más larga, sobre todo—Todd suspiró._

 _—Chicos, ya hablamos de esto. Incluir relaciones homosexuales en la televisión es un tema muy serio y delicado. Cualquier cosa, los roles, el tiempo, el lugar, las palabras, hasta las acciones pueden parecer que queremos faltar el respeto. Es mejor no llevar las cosas tan lejos, por ahora—Matt y Harry soltaron un suspiro y empezaron a moverse a sus posiciones, después de todo Todd tenía algo de razón._

 _Amanda, quien había prestado total atención a la conversación, decidió guardarla en su cabeza. Algo le decía que esa información podría serle útil en el futuro._

* * *

 **En el presente**

Amanda suspiró mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre las dos tarjetas de plástico que se encontraban justo frente suyo, sobre el escritorio en la oficina del director. Aparentemente los fans de la serie habían quedado muy conformes con su trabajo dirigiendo el episodio de los flashbacks y la separación de Malec, así que se le había delegado la dirección de uno de los nuevos episodios de la temporada donde Malec también tenía un papel fundamental.

Tenía miedo de no alcanzar las expectativas que el equipo y todos los fans le habían impuesto. Uno de los trabajos de un director consistía en dar todo de sí para que la escena escrita en el guión fuera creída y causara emociones en el espectador, así que eso fue lo que se propuso. Esta vez quería hacer algo diferente, algo más real, algo que traspasara la pantalla para que cada fan de la serie, al ver el capítulo, sintiera el cambio. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer, y el equipo de Shadowhunters estuvo de acuerdo y la apoyaron, solo faltaba que los directamente involucrados se enteraran de la decisión.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un firme golpe en la puerta. Ella se sobresaltó, ocultó las tarjetas deslizando sobre ellas las hojas de uno de los guiones pasados, y alzó la voz.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Harry Shum Jr y Matthew Daddario. El primero, como era usual en él, estaba comiendo una manzana roja mientras el borde de su celular se asomaba por el bolsillo de sus jeans, como si acabara de guardarlo. Matt, por el contrario, tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y su espalda se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante, haciendo que una serie de arrugas se formaran en su sueter marrón, en la parte del abdomen. Como siempre, ese chico parecía un adolescente desgarbado y despreocupado a pesar de estar en los 30.

—Hola, chicos—saludó Amanda tranquilamente. Recordó que, cuando le contó su plan a Todd, éste había sonreído diciéndole que era una buena idea, y que debía tomarse con toda naturalidad. Ella se esforzaba, tampoco le parecía la gran cosa del mundo, pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Harry con esa melodiosa voz con la que Amanda siempre lo reconoció, y después le dio un sonoro mordisco a su manzana— Nos dijeron que nos mandaste llamar— completó, esta vez su voz sonó extraña porque estaba hablando con la boca llena.

—Matt, Harry, tengo una propuesta para ustedes— ella se puso de pie para darle la vuelta al escritorio y quedar frente a ellos, recostando su trasero contra la superficie de madera de la mesa.

—Tú dirás—dijo Matthew servicial.

Amanda dio un largo y profundo respiro, era hora de soltar la bomba.

—Necesito que ustedes dos se acuesten—soltó. Harry, quién tranquilamente volvía a acercar la manzana a su boca, se detuvo a medio camino y la miró incrédulo—Que tengan sexo— aclaró. Vio el pecho de ambos inflarse, como si estuvieran tomando aire para responder ante la propuesta, por lo que decidió continuar— Estuve pensando junto con el resto del equipo, y decidimos que ésta sería una gran estrategia de actuación. Escuchen, quiero que lo que se viene para Malec, sea algo impactante, nada comparado con lo que hasta el momento he hecho. Creo que ya están enterados que, desde que formalizaron la relación, sus personajes se han acostado varias veces. Pues necesito mostrar eso en la pantalla, esa cercanía, esa confianza que solo se logra cuando ya has conocido de todas las manera posibles a la persona que tienes junto a ti.

—¿No es un poco exagerado? —preguntó Matt dudoso. La verdad, Amanda no le temía a convencer a ese, sino al otro, al casado y enteramente heterosexual. Harry lanzó su manzana sin terminar directo al cesto de la basura y luego miró directamente a la directora.

—No necesitamos llegar hasta eso— anunció— Estoy seguro de que podemos actuarlo— para convencer a la mujer, estiró sus brazos hacia el cuello de Matt, una muñeca la usó para agarrarlo de la nuca mientras la otra hacía masajes circulares en el mismo lugar. Amanda soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos mientras los observaba crítica. Matthew se giró hacia Harry para ayudarlo a comprobar su punto, y ambos se dieron un beso, pero no como los piquitos que últimamente estaban acostumbrados a hacer, sino más bien como el "primer beso Malec", con lengua, succionando los labios del otro.

Amanda no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que terminaran lo suyo. Cualquier fan de Malec, o en cualquier caso de Shumdario, moriría por ver lo que ella presenciaba en ese momento. Claro que se sentía la química entre ellos dos, estaba segura que ningún espectador dudaba de que Magnus y Alec se amaran. Pero para ella, eso no era suficiente. Quería más confianza, más sensualidad, más pasión, pero no una pasión que anhelaba más, que era la que Harry y Matt le estaban mostrando, ella quería una pasión que mostrara que habían llegado a ese "más" muchas veces. Quería que cuando los fans vieran las escenas Malec, pensaran "Si, definitivamente Magnus y Alec son más que simples novios. Cada vez que Alec se queda en el loft, no es a dormir".

Una vez que los chicos se separaron, Harry dejó sus brazos alrededor de Matt y se giró hacia la mujer.

— ¿Qué tal?

—Hermoso, como todo lo que ustedes hacen— dijo ella— Pero no es lo que estoy buscando—Harry chasqueó la lengua y finalmente soltó a Matt.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? —preguntó Matthew— Intentaremos actuarlo lo mejor que podamos—Amanda miró hacia el techo, pensando en la mejor forma de explicarlo.

—¿No les pasa que cuando van por la calle y ven a una pareja de novios, con solo verlos, les es fácil deducir si ya se han acostado o no? —preguntó. Harry y Matt compartieron una mirada y luego volvieron a dirigirse a ella sin decir nada. Amanda supuso que quizás su ejemplo solo serviría para una mujer, así que pensó en otra cosa— Obviamente, una pareja de casados ha tenido su noche de bodas. Creo que al menos ustedes dos, a primera vista, son capaces de diferenciar a una pareja de novios de una de casados. Es difícil de explicar, pero hay algo, un cambio en la mirada de ambos, en sus movimientos… es como si el otro cuerpo ya fuera una extensión del propio, porque lo conoce a la perfección—ambos chicos siguieron observándola en silencio, y al final Matt fue el primero en hablar.

—Entiendo— dijo. Pero eso no significaba una afirmación, solo que entendía lo que Amanda intentaba explicar. Harry miró a su compañero de grabación y luego dirigió sus ojos achinados hacia el suelo, pero no dijo nada. Amanda se enderezó y volvió al frente de su escritorio para tomar su tableta digital.

—Tengo algo que mostrarles— comunicó, luego deslizó sus dedos por la pantalla, y finalmente dejó que Matt y Harry vieran a Esther y a Shelby frente a ellos, en una videollamada.

—¡Wow! —dijeron ambos chicos y dieron un paso hacia atrás. Las chicas en la pantalla rieron y los observaron divertidas.

—Hola— saludó Harry con una sonrisa, pero su voz estaba teñida de sorpresa. Después se giró hacia Matt y le habló en voz más baja— Esto definitivamente es inesperado—comentó, haciendo que Matt riera y asintiera en acuerdo. Amanda los observó con atención, ellos eran amigos muchos más cercanos de lo que aparentaban ante los fans, eso con el propósito de que no los shippearan como pareja, y ni siquiera por ellos mismos, sino porque no querían que alguien lastimara u ofendiera a Esther o a Shelby. Fue un acuerdo que se hizo con todo el cast y con todo el equipo durante el rodaje de la primera temporada.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Matt mirando a su novia y a la esposa de su amigo. Esther y Shelby eran amigas, eso si no era un secreto para nadie. Lo sorpresivo aquí era que Amanda estuviera haciendo una video llamada con ellas juntas.

—En la casa Shum— dijo Esther, y levantó una bandeja de comida de la mesa— Estamos cocinando pato al horno.

—Sí, pero Amanda nos pidió que la ayudáramos—continuó Shelby con su característica voz aguda y con una considerable buena vocalización, tal como debía ser cualquier actriz de doblaje de voz— Chicos, no se preocupen por nosotras.

—Exacto— apoyó Esther— Ya nos dijeron qué es lo que ustedes deben hacer, y queríamos decirles que las dos estamos de acuerdo y que no tenemos ningún problema con ello. Enserio—Amanda sonrió triunfal.

—Pero…—empezó Harry.

—Harry, no importa— dijo Shelby— Solo es actuación. Y por lo que escuché, hará que Malec avance muchísimo. Y sabes que siempre te apoyaré en todo lo referente a tu trabajo.

—Lo mismo para ti, Matt— aportó Esther asintiendo. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, por lo que Amanda supuso que ya era hora de continuar con su explicación. Giró la pantalla de las chicas hacia sí misma y les sonrió.

—Gracias por esto, chicas. Creo que hemos logrado quitarles a estos chicos un gran peso de encima. Ahora tengo que dejarlas, y espero que quede bien cocido ese pato.

—¡Cuídate, Amanda! —dijo Esther, mientras que Shelby solo sonrió, y luego la llamada se terminó.

Shelby bajó su iPhone, con el que había contestado la videollamada de Amanda, y como no pudo aguantarse más, soltó una carcajada. Esther la miró divertida y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo para que se callara.

—Sigamos con lo nuestro— dijo la actriz de voz, aun riéndose. Esther asintió, y luego ambas volvieron a lo suyo, picando vegetales y mezclando especias. En realidad, si fuera por ellas, desde hace mucho hubieran hecho un cuarteto, pero nunca lo sugirieron porque sabían que sus respectivos acompañantes masculinos se hubieran escandalizado. Contrario a Harry y a Matt, a ellas les divertía que las shippearan cuando subían una foto. Y les divertía aún más saber que sus chicos estaban a un paso de ser literalmente arrojados a una cama. "Eso les pasa por ser tan quisquillosos con esas cosas" se burló Shelby mentalmente. Esther la miró, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, y no pudo evitar volver a reír.

Amanda dejó el aparato de nuevo sobre el escritorio, y volvió a mirar a los chicos.

—Todo es actuación— continuó— Piensen en que no serán Matt y Harry, sino Magnus y Alec. De hecho, los van a vestir y maquillar como tal. Esto no es por diversión ni nada por el estilo, es un serio método de actuación, y ustedes no serán los primeros en usarlo. Les interesará saber que en varias películas de renombre, el hecho de que los actores principales tuvieran sexo ayudó a mostrar el avance de su relación en la pantalla—ella agarró las tarjetas de plástico que había escondido y las estiró hacia ellos, quienes las tomaron sin emitir sonido alguno— El equipo incluso ya preparó el lugar. Será en un hotel, y esa tarjeta es la llave de la habitación. El pago solo incluye esta tarde y noche, hasta las ocho de la mañana, así que pónganse de acuerdo en la hora del encuentro.—Harry miró la tarjeta y luego a la directora.

—Pero… no me atraen los hombres.

—A mí tampoco— apoyó Matt. Amanda miró al de raíces asiáticas.

—Pero a Magnus sí— replicó— y Magnus ama a Alec, ni estando loco desaprovecharía una oportunidad para acostarse con él. Y te repito: esta noche, será Magnus quien esté ahí, no tú— la mujer los miró a los dos—Ahora, hay otro asunto que debemos aclarar. Supongo que están enterados de que las relaciones homosexuales son diferentes a las heterosexuales, ¿No? Creo que es obvio.

—Sí…—respondieron ambos chicos. Las mejillas de Amanda se tiñeron de rosa mientras ella levantaba sus manos para graficar su punto.

—Debe haber un activo y un pasivo. Uno de ustedes debe dar, y el otro debe recibir. No estoy segura de si quieren turnarse durante la noche, pero por si acaso, lo mejor es que definamos esos roles aquí y ahora—Harry y Matt abrieron los ojos, con este último ruborizándose ligeramente debido a lo pálido de su piel. Amanda pasó la mirada de uno al otro, solo por teatro, porque en realidad previamente ya había definido todo.

—Mmmm… a ver…—los chicos la observaron expectantes— ¿Quién prefiere recibir? —ninguno dijo o hizo algo. Ella sonrió— ¿Quién prefiere dar? —tampoco hicieron algo al instante, pero luego, tímidamente, ambos levantaron un solitario dedo. Ella rió, y se lamentó de no haber podido grabar aquello— Muy bien. Harry, por cuestiones de practicidad y estrategia, tú recibirás.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él abriendo los ojos. Matt se giró a verlo y rió, era la sonrisa que te daría un amigo cuando te tropiezas, como diciendo "Lo lamento, solo que en realidad no". Claramente el de ojos avellana encontraba divertida la rabieta de Harry— ¿Cuestiones de estrategia y practicidad? —Amanda asintió y levantó sus dedos para enumerar diplomáticamente.

—Eres el más pequeño, y Matt es más fuerte y pesado que tú. No les voy a hablar de posiciones, pero tengan un poco de imaginación y me comprenderán. Además, con los fans, Magnus como pasivo ha sido el más popular desde que se estrenó la serie, y no me preguntes por qué. Tercera razón, tú sabes mover muy bien las caderas—Harry abrió aún más los ojos, y el rostro de Matt ya asemejaba un tomate—La voz de Matt es muy grave, y se nota que su "paquete" es más grande. Tus gemidos sonarán más melodiosos, además…

—¡Amanda! —se quejó Matt, pero no por la ofensa a su tono de voz, sino por la desfachatez de la directora. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? Ay, por Dios, es solo sexo. Creo que ustedes le están poniendo más importancia de la que en realidad tiene. No serán ni los primeros, ni los últimos ni los únicos hombres que se acuestan con alguien de su mismo sexo. Y no hay riesgo de que alguno quede embarazado. Así que cálmense—Matt llevó una mano para cubrir su rostro avergonzado, mientras que Harry seguía viendo a la mujer con la boca abierta. Al parecer, la revelación de su rol le había robado el habla. Así que, como ninguno protestó, la directora supuso que ya había cumplido con su labor.

—Es todo— informó, y se giró para sentarse tras su escritorio— Hemos decidido que hoy no grabaran ninguna escena, así que pónganse de acuerdo en lo del hotel y luego hagan lo que quieran el resto del día, siempre y cuando se presenten con los maquillistas y los de vestuario antes de irse. Y espero que disfruten la habitación que el equipo les ha pagado. Ahora, debo empezar a trabajar—ambos chicos tomaron eso como la despedida, por lo que Matt tomó a Harry del codo y lo sacó de la oficina de la mujer. Amanda soltó un suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

Una vez en el corredor y con la puerta cerrada, soltó al asiático y lo miró de frente. Fue inútil luchar contra la sonrisa que le provocaba ver a Harry en ese estado, después de todo, un buen amigo es aquel que se alegra de las pequeñas desgracias del otro.

En su caso, era un actor que se podría decir que estaba empezando en su carrera. No tenía mucha experiencia en escenas eróticas, pero aunque le inquietaba y al mismo tiempo una pequeña parte de él se empeñaba en creer que aquello estaba mal, lo haría. Dejaría que Alec se apoderara de su cuerpo y se uniera a Magnus esa noche, lo haría para ayudar al avance de Malec, para mejorar sus capacidades y experiencias como Alec, para complacer al equipo, y porque después de todo era un actor, y cualquier actor sabía que no importaba lo que pasara con el cuerpo.

Harry, por otra parte, estaba en shock. Era un actor con más experiencia y profesionalidad que Matt, y tener sexo no era el mayor de sus problemas, sino que fuera con un hombre, y específicamente con Matthew Daddario. Hubiera preferido a alguien más pequeño, delgado, con una contextura un poco más afeminada, y sobre todo, que no fuera su amigo.

Ahora bien, tenía otro conflicto: Iba a recibir. Como lo veía, iba a hacer el papel de la mujer, algo totalmente nuevo para él. No sabía específicamente qué debía hacer, o si le iba a doler, y francamente tampoco se sentía preparado para volverse el sumiso en la relación íntima, sentía que su personalidad no daba para eso.

—¿Te parece a las ocho? —preguntó Matt, como si estuvieran poniéndose de acuerdo para ir a jugar bolos. El de los ojos avellana levantó la tarjeta de plástico y la miró— Aunque no sé dónde queda este hotel—Harry también levantó la tarjeta y leyó el nombre.

—Yo sí— comentó— Si quieres te puedo recoger donde digas y nos vamos juntos…—Matt miró hacia otra parte y Harry suspiró—Está bien, mala idea. Mejor ahorrémonos ese incómodo viaje y más tarde te envío la dirección a tu celular—Matt asintió en agradecimiento y ambos hicieron ademán de girarse e irse, pero Harry recordó algo y volvió a dirigirse al otro— Cuando lleguemos ahí, dejaremos de ser Harry y Matthew, y ellos no volverán hasta mañana. Esta noche seremos Magnus y Alec—Matt asintió, después de todo eso ya había quedado claro, pero el bailarín sintió la necesidad de volver a recalcarlo—Bien, ahí nos vemos.

—Hasta entonces, Harry— dijo Matt, y ahora sí se giró y se fue. Harry no entendía por qué se estaban separando, después de todo ninguno tenía nada que hacer y podían pasar juntos el día comiendo o hablando, pero luego comprendió que el de ojos avellana estaba evitando cualquier cosa incómoda. Lo que lo llevaba a que Matt también temía que eso afectara de alguna forma su amistad.

—Pues no va a pasar— le dijo a la nada, y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Matt era un amigo invaluable, no lo perdería por culpa de una actuación de una noche. ¿Qué acaso los actores porno no podían ser amigos entre ellos? Y además, en su caso nadie los grabaría para mostrárselo al mundo. Harry sonrió, más confiado de sí mismo y de lo que Amanda les había pedido.

Por alguna extraña necesidad de sentirse fuerte y robusto, se dirigió al gimnasio y le rogó a Nuno, el entrenador, que trabajara con él de manera excesiva. Quería llevar su cuerpo al límite, poner a trabajar sus músculos, y quizás ganar más masa muscular para esa noche. Temía que se fuera a sentir como una chica.

Matt llegó a su tráiler personal, cerró la puerta con llave, y se sentó en el sofá mientras tomaba su celular. Era claro que Harry estaba preocupado por su rol, pero él también. Después de todo, cargaba sobre sus hombros una gran responsabilidad.

Abrió el buscador, y literalmente escribió "Fanfics en inglés de Malec de Shadowhunters" (English fanfics of Malec from Shadowhunters- Malec´s english fanfics from shadowhunters) creyendo que necesitaba ser muy específico, asumiendo ingenuamente que habrían pocos. Ya había leído un par de ellos, pero no fue porque los buscara, sino porque lo etiquetaban o se los enviaban, y de todos modos solía saltarse las escenas sexuales, solo divirtiéndose con leer a su personaje y al de Harry siendo tiernos.

El buscador arrojó un montón de resultados: Archive of Our Own, Fanfiction, Wattpad…se acomodó en el sillón sabiendo que le esperaba una gran tarea. Debía abrir enlaces, buscar historias subidas de tono, y documentarse sobre lo que, como seme-activo, debía hacer. Lamentablemente no contaba con que, a medida que iba leyendo, su cuerpo se iba interesando y calentando.

Así pasaron varias horas, con Matt leyendo y con Harry llevando su cuerpo al extremo. Fue éste último quien primero se dio cuenta de la hora, se despidió de Nuno, y en medio de temblores y espasmos de sus músculos adoloridos se dirigió a las duchas. Tuvo que esperar varios minutos bajo el agua caliente para que su cuerpo se relajara y dejara de dolerle todo, y una vez que salió, se sentía como un nuevo ser lleno de vitalidad y energía. Aún en bata, se dirigió con las vestuaristas, pero no imagino que al llegar se encontrara con que ellas habían convertido el vestidor en un spa.

—Bienvenido, Magnus— dijo una de ellas con una enorme sonrisa en su boca. Harry se preguntó levemente si ellas estarían enteradas de lo que él y Matt harían esa noche— Ya tenemos listo tu vestuario. Pero antes, te queremos dar un regalo de parte de todas nosotras.

—Una exfoliación— añadió otra. Harry sonrió, ya había ido a un spa de verdad, y encontraba ese tratamiento como algo relajante, por lo que dejó caer su bata quedando solo en ropa interior (como era usual con sus vestuaristas) y se recostó en la camilla que ellas le indicaron. Nunca imaginó que aquello no sería relajante, sino una completa tortura. La mujeres restregaron su piel hasta dejarla roja, y después aplicaron por todas partes una crema que, aunque le refrescó, olía a sándalo y dejaba pequeños destellos brillantes.

—Todo es parte de la caracterización— dijo una en medio de una carcajada. Harry, con su cara pegada contra la camilla y lamentándose de su miseria, gruñó.

—Me vengaré de esto— advirtió, y su amenaza hizo que todas ellas soltaran una carcajada limpia. A continuación le colocaron el vestuario, y luego él se dirigió con los maquillistas.

Matt dio un fuerte jadeo cuando terminó otra fanficción. Ya que no contaba con tiempo, no pudo leer las historias con todo el contexto que involucraba, pero a juzgar por lo detallado de las escenas eróticas, no dudaba de que todos ellos fueran buenos escritos. Aunque se quedó con un sin sabor, y es que siempre había visto a las fans como niñas adorables y pequeñas, e incluso se preocupaba cuando una escena era muy violenta o sangrienta. Ahora su perspectiva había cambiado radicalmente, y se preguntó si no sería él el niño.

Miró la hora y se puso de pie de un salto. Se le había hecho muy tarde. Dejó el celular a un lado y corrió con los vestuaristas, sin poderse quitar de la cabeza la idea de que, a pesar de todo, lo que leyó le había agradado de alguna forma.

Cuando llegó se encontró a las mujeres detrás de una camilla y con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, como si lo hubieran estado esperando.

—¿Hola? —saludó extrañado por el recibimiento.

—Matt, tenemos un regalo para ti. Una exfoliación— dijo una de ellas. Matt arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es…—una de ellas miró al resto en busca de ayuda.

—Mejor quítate la ropa y acuéstate. Ya lo experimentarás— aportó otra. Matt se encogió de hombros y obedeció, después de todo, esas mujeres eran adorables; no había posibilidad de que le hicieran algo malo.

Ellas se miraron traviesamente, y procedieron con su tratamiento. Originalmente habían decidido que a Matt también le harían una depilación general, pero luego descartaron la idea porque, aunque quizás le hubiera facilitado las cosas a Harry, Matt ya no sería Alec.

Una vez que terminaron de exfoliar y de ignorar todas las quejas de Matt por el dolor, aplicaron una crema humectante y perfumada. Olía fuerte, varonil. Perfecto para Alec en una situación así. Luego simplemente lo vistieron y dejaron que se fuera a que le pusieran sus runas.

Harry fue el primero en llegar a la habitación del hotel. Sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta y la pasó por la perilla de la puerta, haciendo que esta hiciera un click y se abriera. Al menos debía agradecer que les hubieran conseguido una habitación aparte, y no tuvieran que hacerlo en el set del loft.

Adentro, su mandíbula cayó ante lo que sus ojos veían. Habían velas, pétalos de rosa roja sobre la cama de sábanas doradas, música tenue, copas junto a una botella de vino, y la puerta del baño estaba vierta, revelando una tina con más velas y más pétalos. Se preguntó en la necesidad de todo eso si lo único que importaba era que se uniera íntimamente a Matt, pero luego decidió dejar de quejarse y valorar el esfuerzo del equipo de producción.

Caminó hasta el espejo de la habitación y se miró en él. Tenía puesta una pañoleta, una camisa de abotonar de color morado, un abrigo largo negro, y pantalón y zapatos del mismo color. Sus ojos estaban delineados, su cabello estaba en punta, sus uñas estaba pintadas, y un montón de anillos adornaban sus dedos. No había nada de Harry ahí, todo era Magnus.

Miró alrededor y encontró un sofá en el cual sentarse, tal como Magnus lo haría. Ahora solo faltaba esperar que Matt llegara y que terminaran con eso.

Matt atravesó el corredor a paso apresurado, consciente de que iba tarde para el encuentro. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, se detuvo para recomponerse y respirar, y luego estiró una mano para tocar. Pero no lo hizo, porque en una situación así, y teniendo la llave, Alec simplemente entraría. Se acomodó el arco de Alec en su espalda y abrió la puerta.

—Hola…—dijo alegremente, pero su voz murió al ver lo que tenía frente a él. La habitación parecía suit de noche de bodas.

—Alexander—saludó Harry con una sonrisa coqueta, y se puso de pie del sofá donde estaba sentado. Matt lo recorrió con la mirada, era increíble que ese mismo hombre fuera el que horas antes estaba haciendo una rabieta. Pero lo que era más increíble era que fuera uno de los protagonistas de todo lo que había leído. Cientos de imágenes pasaron por su mente, pero se esforzó en apartarlas antes de que hicieran estragos en él. Al menos su imaginación no se quedaría corta esa noche.

Harry caminó hasta él, puso una mano en su pecho, y dejó un rápido beso de bienvenida en sus labios.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu día?

—Los mismos problemas de siempre—comentó, y miró alrededor, buscando un lugar dónde dejar su arco— Algunos pocos demonios, Jace y Clary enamorados pero con sus dramas de pareja, unos cuantos Shadowhunters que se niegan a obedecerme… lo usual— Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Fuiste a cazar? No es común desde que eres la cabeza del instituto—Matt se encogió de hombros y finalmente optó por dejar el arco en el suelo.

—A veces uno tiene que dar el ejemplo de disciplina y entrega—comentó. Harry asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo y luego su mirada se deslizó hasta una de las mesas.

—¿Quieres beber? —preguntó. Matt rió.

—Ya te estabas tardando— ese comentario hizo que Harry también riera al tiempo que se dirigía a servirles copas de vino a ambos—¿Magnus?

—¿Sí? —respondió Harry de espaldas.

—¿Qué es… todo esto? —Harry dejó de mover sus manos y giró la cabeza hacia él.

—Una sorpresa para ti—respondió astutamente— Espero que te guste. Así como espero que te guste lo que seguirá a continuación— y con eso volvió a girarse hacia las bebidas. Matt caminó hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás, haciendo que Harry se congelara en sus brazos.

—Me encanta—se esforzó en bajar la voz para que saliera como un susurro— Desde hace mucho quería repetir "el siguiente nivel".

—Bueno, no nos precipitemos— dijo Harry con una sonrisa—Apenas acabas de llegar, y no hemos bebido. Además, recuerda que no podemos literalmente arrojarnos a esto, he perdido a muchas ex parejas de esa manera. No quiero perderte a ti— Matt sabía que Alec se ponía serio por la mención de otros en la vida de Magnus, pero le daba la impresión de que Harry estaba intentando posponer lo inevitable, y no lo iba a dejar. No había perdido su tiempo excitándose al leer a Magnus.

—Si— concedió, y giró el cuerpo entre sus brazos, haciendo que Harry quedara frente a él—Y tú recuerda que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Te amo, y no dejaré que me pierdas así como tampoco permitiré que algún día yo te pierda a ti—Harry hizo una pequeña sonrisa, y Matt unió sus labios antes de darle tiempo de decir algo más que les diera largas.

Harry, naturalmente, correspondió con toda la pasión y sentimiento que Magnus pondría en una situación así. Matt disfrutó ser correspondido, por lo que procedió a empezar con la tarea. Quitó el abrigo de Magnus y lo arrojó lejos mientras, sin permitir que su acompañante se alejara demasiado, empezó a guiarlos a ambos hacia la cama. Harry no soltó sus labios en ningún momento, moviendo su boca con maestría, haciendo que Matt perdiera todo el aliento pero negándose a alejarse en busca de aire.

En el camino, y tal como ocurrió en el show, Matt se quitó los zapatos, pero esta vez fue él quien arrojó a Harry sobre la cama.

—Veo que hoy estas especialmente lleno de energía—comentó Harry con una sonrisa y con su respiración acelerada mientras se sostenía de los codos. Matt se quitó la camisa de Alec por la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado de la habitación.

—Todo el día te extrañé— dijo. Harry sonrió, y Matt se lanzó hacia adelante para capturar esos sonrosados labios. Estando en eso, usó sus largos y torpes dedos para desabotonar la camisa de Magnus, mientras Harry pasaba la mano por su cabello, alborotándolo completamente. Una vez que el suave y dorado pecho de Harry estuvo a la vista, el de ojos avellana bajó la cabeza y procedió a pasar sus labios por la superficie expuesta, tal como había leído que su personaje lo hacía en cientos de historias.

—Cuanta habilidad, shadowhunter—murmuró Harry, dejando salir pequeños jadeos por entre sus labios y con sus ojos cerrados.

—He estado trabajando en ello— respondió Matt, y no pudo evitar reír por lo irónico de su respuesta.

De un momento a otro, Harry se sentó para poder terminar de desabrochar la prenda, dejando sus brazos ocultos pero su pecho a la vista. Ahí estaba, un Magnus que no tenía problema en mostrar su tórax desnudo al hombre que amaba. Luego se empujó a sí mismo hacia adelante, haciendo que esta vez fuera Matt quien quedara atrapado contra la cama. El de ojos avellana no alcanzó a rechistar o a reaccionar antes de que Harry dejara un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello, delineando la runa de bloqueo, mientras con sus manos iba jalando los pantalones de Alec hacia abajo. La parte posterior de su muñeca alcanzó a rozar el miembro de Matt por sobre la tela de la ropa interior, haciendo que el de más alta estatura lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás. Hubo algo en esa reacción, tal vez el darse cuenta de lo que había logrado en el otro, lo que hizo que la mente de Harry se nublara y algo diera un tirón dentro de sus pantalones. No iba a mentir, pasó por su cabeza el temor de que probablemente no se excitaría esa noche, pero al parecer no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Desear volver a escuchar el jadeo contrario fue lo que impulsó al de raíces asiáticas a soltar los pantalones de Alec y volver a llevar su mano al miembro de Matt, esta vez acariciándolo sobre la tela de la forma en la que, cómo hombre, sabía que era placentero. Matt era un desastre de sonidos lascivos, casi como un adolescente virginal, y en pocos segundos su miembro empezó a erguirse. Harry se preguntó levemente si su compañero de trabajo realmente estaba canalizando a Alec y metiéndose enteramente en el personaje, o si esas reacciones eran totalmente genuinas. Lo malo era que no se le ocurría qué podría decir Magnus para averiguarlo.

Harry finalmente volvió a levantar los brazos y se preguntó cómo haría para quitarle la camisa de Alec a Matt, teniendo en cuenta que éste último se encontraba acostado debajo de él. Aun así no tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo, porque Matt con urgencia llevó sus manos al pantalón de Harry y lo bajó de un tirón, con todo y ropa interior. Harry se congeló, y Magnus lo abandonó. Podía sentir el miembro erecto de Matt haciendo presión sobre su muslo, el calor de la atmósfera que habían creado, pero ahora sentía que solo era él, Harry Shum, y estaba a punto de ser penetrado por otro hombre, por su amigo.

Matt debió notar que algo iba mal porque detuvo sus movimientos. Harry quería decirle algo como Magnus, pero ya no era capaz de sentir al personaje dentro de él. Estaba demasiado abrumado por la situación, y por lo sabía que iba a pasar. Después de todo él aún era virgen en esa parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Matt. Harry gruñó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del contrario.

—Se supone que no íbamos a salirnos del personaje—lo regañó, consciente de que él mismo ya había fallado en eso. Sin embargo, Matt ignoró ese reclamo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Aparte de lo obvio? —Harry cerró sus ojos y suspiró para regular su respiración. Se iba a confesar, y para eso no podía estar mirando a Matt, o no podría hablar— Tengo miedo—soltó, y esperó una respuesta.

Matt, primero que todo, envolvió uno de sus grandes bracos alrededor de la espalda de Harry, abrazándolo. El de raíces asiáticas agradeció que el otro no lo hubiera obligado a hacer contacto visual.

—Esto te parecerá ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que voy a sonar como una adolescente de 18 años cuando casi tengo cuarenta, pero… ¿Y si me duele? ¿Y si me duele mucho? Prácticamente voy a perder mi virginidad. No puedo hablar por todos los hombres, pero sé que… esa parte en mí, no fue hecha para ser penetrada. —Harry nunca imaginó que su vergonzosa confesión haría que Matt se riera, haciendo que su cuerpo subiera y bajara debido a la vibración del pecho del contrario.

—Que tierno— fue lo que respondió.

—¿Es todo? ¿No dirás nada más?

—Eres muy tierno.

—¡Hermano, te estoy diciendo que me voy a morir del pánico porque un hombre va a entrar en mí! ¿O es que acaso quieres que cambiemos roles para que entiendas lo que es tener ésta ansiedad? —soltó. Finalmente la respiración de Matt volvió a normalizarse.

—No, los roles seguirán intactos. Pero, hey, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No soy un novato—la voz del de raíces italianas salió tranquila y confiada. Harry llevó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Matt, apoyándose sobre el colchón, para levantar la cabeza y mirar a su compañero a los ojos.

—Matt ¿Ya habías estado con un hombre antes? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No, pero antes de venir aquí, me documenté. Estuve documentándome todo el día, de hecho. Aprendiendo todo lo que debía saber de mano de los expertos—Harry levantó sus cejas hacia él—Así que insisto, no te preocupes. Tienes mi palabra de que no hay nada por lo cual asustarse—Harry, con el miembro de su amigo aun haciendo presión en su pierna, sabía que Matt quería superar rápidamente ese altibajo y volver a la acción. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír conmovido, porque aunque fueron dichas con prisas, las palabras de su amigo hicieron mella en él: Matt se preocupó, y buscó información durante todo el día, mientras él mismo todo lo que hizo fue intentar distraerse.

Con un poco más de tranquilidad, y aprovechando el agradable calor que empezó a extenderse en su pecho, bajó su cabeza y unió sus labios con los de Matt mientras volvía a intentar canalizar a Magnus.

Tomando aquello como la autorización para continuar, Matt terminó de bajar los pantalones de Magnus, y con ayuda de Harry ambos los arrojaron a un lado de la habitación para después proceder a hacer lo mismo con los de Alec. Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos de la cintura para abajo, Matt se sentó llevándose consigo a Harry, quien se deslizó hasta terminar sentado en el regazo del otro, haciendo que ambos se mordieran el labio con anticipación.

Matt, aguantándose las ganas de soltar un gemido, estiró su mano hacia la esa de noche y empezó a hurgar en los cajones.

—Espero que aquí haya algo—murmuró—Porque sospecho que no te van a encantar las alternativas—Harry frunció el ceño y quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero antes de hablar Matt sacó un pequeño frasco marrón con gotero. Harry leyó la etiqueta y sonrió.

—¡Un afrodisíaco! —exclamó, y estaba aliviado. Con eso definitivamente podría conseguir una erección que los beneficiaría a los dos. Levantó su brazo para tomar el frasco, pero Matt lo alejó de su alcance y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciendo que Harry cerrara los ojos ante el estruendo. El vidrio se rompió y el brillante líquido rojo se esparció en el suelo, como si la habitación fuera la escena de un asesinato y aquello fuera sangre.

—Vamos a hacer esto sin ninguna droga—informó Matt— Confía en mí, sé lo que hago.

—Pero…

—Sé lo que hago— repitió. Harry no tuvo más opción que creerle y esperar a que el otro terminara de buscar lo que sea que necesitaba. Finalmente Matt sacó un bote de algo que a simple vista podría pasar como gel para el cabello. Harry volvió a leer la etiqueta. "Lubricante" — La lubricación natural es más reducida en los hombres que en las mujeres—informó. El de raíces asiáticas lo miró asustado—Sé lo que hago—repitió una vez más. Harry rodó los ojos.

—Más te vale, Daddario. Si después de esto no puedo volver a caminar te juro que buscaré mi venganza—aquello, otra vez, hizo que Matt riera.

Matt abrió el botecito de lubricante, dejó la tapa a un lado, y embadurno algunos de sus dedos con el líquido espeso. Harry lo observo con los ojos totalmente abiertos y con una idea de lo que vendría a continuación.

—Oh dios…—murmuró. Matt lo miró.

—Ahora ¿En qué posición lo prefieres? No conozco de nombres pero puedes estar contra la cama, o puedes darte la vuelta y…

—¡No entiendo lo que dices, Matt! —gritó Harry, y nuevamente se veía en pánico. Matt sonrió, aparentemente él tendría a que asumir el papel de Magnus por ahora.

—Muy bien, ven aquí—dijo con voz tranquilizadora, y acercó sus labios a los de Harry para darle un lento y reconfortante beso, dejando que su lengua explorara la cavidad bucal contraria. Harry correspondió, y Matt pudo sentirlo tranquilizándose, fundiéndose en ese beso, como si se estuviera convenciendo de que todo saldría bien.

Aprovechando la tranquilidad del contrario, Matt lo llevó hacia adelante y lo sentó sobre la cama, ubicando las piernas de Harry a los lados de la cadera propia, con sus rodillas flexionadas. Aquella había sido la posición más popular en todo lo que había leído. Harry, aun entregándose al beso, se dejó hacer. Después de todo y por ahora, Matt demostraba ser el más experto de los dos.

El de ojos color avellana llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Harry, acariciando la mejilla con el pulgar, y justo cuando sintió a Harry empezar a inclinar su cabeza hacia el toque, fue cuando hundió su primer dedo en el interior de su compañero. Como sospechaba, su atrevida acción tomó por sorpresa al otro, haciendo que rompiera el beso y lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gruñido.

—¿No que no dolería? —reclamó Harry con la voz ahogada.

—Creo que todo placer debe conllevar dolor—respondió Matt.

—Quizás, pero…—Matt no lo dejó terminar de hablar ya que su manó voló y envolvió el miembro de Harry. Primero procesó el hecho de que era la primera vez que tocaba el miembro de otro hombre, pero luego las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron al notar que aquella acción había tenido efectos en sí mismo, enviando un corrientazo a su entrepierna. Ya que curiosamente le agradaba lo que estaba haciendo, dejó que su mano bailara a lo largo del miembro contrario mientras empezaba a mover ese único dedo en su interior.

Harry se sintió mal por haberse burlado antes de Matt, ya que era consciente de que el desastre de jadeos y gemidos ahora era él. Tanto el dedo en su interior como la mano en su miembro se sentían muy bien, tanto que podía percibir cómo lentamente empezaba una erección. Con su respiración entrecortada, y sus caderas moviéndose involuntariamente hacia adelante, buscando más contacto con el dedo de Matt, se convenció de que aquella situación no era mala en lo absoluto. Pero entonces y sin previo aviso vino el segundo dedo.

—¡Te voy a matar! —gruñó, y nuevamente lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás. Matt soltó una nueva carcajada— ¿Muy gracioso? Quisiera verte…— y entró sin más el tercer dedo. Harry esta vez y con un fuerte gruñido se lanzó hacia adelante y se agarró de los hombros de Matt, dejando que sus uñas se enterraran en la piel del otro, no solo porque necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse del dolor, sino porque el de ojos color avellanada se lo merecía—Aún no estaba acostumbrado—riñó aguantándose las ganas de morder el hombro contrario.

—Harry, ya no puedo esperar más. Te necesito—confesó Matt. Antes de que Harry procesara aquellas palabras, la mano de Matt empezó a bombear con urgencia su miembro, haciendo que el de raíces asiáticas se ahogara con su propia respiración mientras seguía enterrando sus uñas en Matt. Sabía que ya estaba completamente erecto, y por lo tanto entendía a Matt: Necesitaba liberarse.

—Hazlo—dijo sin titubear. Su agarre sobre los hombros de Matt se puso firme y enderezó su espalda. Matt llevó su cabeza hacia adelante y unió su frente con la de Harry, en una muestra de apoyo y cariño. Harry se sintió confiado y seguro otra vez. Y ahí, justo cuando los dos sintieron que no podían estar más listos, Matt deslizó su miembro a través del interior de Harry y, pese a lo que había leído, no se detuvo hasta estar completamente hundido, disfrutando la sensación de ser abrazado por las estrechas y calientes paredes de su compañero.

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Harry, quien tuvo que sobre esforzarse para lograr inhalar algo de oxígeno, o de lo contrario estaba seguro de que se moriría allí mismo. Podía sentir la longitud de Matt dentro de él, como si el otro buscara partirlo en dos. Se tomó su tiempo sin moverse ni siquiera un centímetro, luchando por acostumbrarse a la nueva y agradable intrusión. Porque maldita sea que se sentía muy bien, y sabía que eventualmente, a penas su cuerpo se acostumbrara, rogaría por más.

Matt lo dejó tomarse su tiempo, y aunque no movió a Harry, él sí hizo un movimiento: Harry tenía la cabeza muy cerca de su hombro, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre recostarla allí o dejarla firme. Matt movió su espalda y cuello hacia atrás, intentando obtener un vistazo de su compañero. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus cejas estaban fruncidas en una mueca de dolor. Su boca estaba entre abierta, recibiendo grandes bocanadas de aire al tiempo que su pecho se extendía y se retraía. El de raíces italianas sentía el peso de la responsabilidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si fuera el encargado de cuidar de Harry y asegurarse de hacerle las cosas más llevaderas. Soltó el miembro del otro por un momento y tomó una de las manos de Harry, haciendo que soltara el agarre en su hombro y guiándola a que se agarrara de su nuca. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no sabía qué.

—¿Magnus? —intentó. Harry finalmente y con lentitud abrió los ojos y lo miró mal.

—No me vengas con eso ahora, Daddario—gruñó, y después de unas cuantas respiraciones más de su parte, apretó el agarre en la nuca de Matt— Muy bien, creo que puedes continuar.

—No estoy seguro de que estés listo— dijo, a pesar de que se moría por continuar aquello. Harry gruñó.

—Como quieras— habló, y empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, con la armonía y sensualidad que solo tendría un gran bailarín como él.

—Dios...—murmuró Matt y esta vez fue él quien llevó su cabeza hacia abajo y la dejó descansar sobre el hombro de Harry. Amanda tenía razón, Harry era realmente bueno moviendo esa parte de su cuerpo. Además había algo sexy en el hecho de que fuera él quien estuviera tomando el control de las cosas. Podía sentir cómo las estrechas paredes de su compañero acariciaban su miembro de inicio a punta, sacándolo y metiéndolo, haciendo que el calor infernal lo envolviera y luego lo dejara por unos cuantos segundos solo para abrazarlo otra vez.

Una de sus manos se envolvió alrededor de la espalda de Harry, manteniéndolo cerca, mientras la otra volvió a tomar el miembro de su compañero y nuevamente procedió a masturbarlo; no sabía que tan excitado se encontraba Harry, pero debía ayudarlo a que terminaran juntos.

Los movimientos de Harry e tornaron más frenéticos, pero de un momento a otro empezaron a menguar, volviéndose lentos y casi perezosos. Matt buscó el rostro de Harry, queriendo descubrir qué estaba pasando. Su compañero estaba parpadeando con lentitud mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, como si estuviera luchando en permanecer despierto. El de raíces italianas no podía creer que ya estuviera cansado.

—¿Harry? —preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

—Me duele todo— confesó su compañero. Matt abrió los ojos, ¿Acaso lo había lastimado? Harry lo notó y le dio una media sonrisa— No es por ti, es mi culpa. Creo que fui un poco irresponsable en mis actividades del día de hoy—Matt frunció el ceño confundido. Con un Harry tan cansado, no podían seguir. Empezó a sacar su miembro, pero Harry apretó solo un poco el agarre en su nuca y volvió a hundir el miembro de Matt en él—No, terminemos con esto.

—Pero no tienes fuerzas—replicó Matt.

—Puedo soportarlo, después de todo es mi culpa. Vamos, no me hagas rogarte— y Matt no necesitaba que le rogaran. Las caderas de Harry empezaron nuevamente sus movimientos solo que mucho más lentos, por lo que Matt volvió a tomar el control, sacando su miembro y luego embistiendo al de raíces asiáticas con fuerza. El cuerpo de Harry se movía como si fuera tan ligero como una hoja de papel mientras jadeos y gemidos dejaban su boca, ahora sin ningún pudor, como si se hubiera rendido en callarlos. Matt decidió imitarlo y dejó que su garganta hiciera cuanto sonido desease, después de todo dudaba en que alguien pudiera escucharlos, y si lo hacían, ellos se marcharían para nunca volver al día siguiente.

Su mano en el miembro de Harry daba vueltas por toda la longitud, después se iba a la cabeza y acariciaba la punta con unos cuantos dedos, solo para volver a bajar y apretarse alrededor de la enrojecida y caliente carne. Aunque luchó por reprimir el pensamiento, no puedo evitar sonreír con ternura al darse cuenta de que, a comparación con el propio, el miembro de Harry era pequeño y casi que adorable. Se dio cuenta de que calificar el miembro de otro hombre como "adorable" era un paso más allá hacia algo desconocido, pero ahora no era momento de analizar el origen de su línea de pensamientos.

Nuevamente el agarre de Harry en su nuca se volvió más fuerte, y supo, por el calor en su abdomen, que él mismo también estaba a punto de terminar. Sus movimientos, tanto de cadera como de su mano, se volvieron más veloces y fuertes. De repente Harry soltó un fuerte gruñido, y Matt sintió un líquido caliente y espeso salpicando su mano y su abdomen. Supo que Harry había terminado, y la sola idea de que gracias a él Harry, aquel que estaba temeroso y reacio a que todo eso ocurriera, llegó al clímax, fue suficiente para hacer que el calor en su abdomen explotase y regara su caliente semilla en el interior del de raíces asiáticas, solo que él no pudo reprimir el "Harry" que dejó sus labios. Aunque tampoco le preocupaba que el otro lo hubiera escuchado.

El de raíces asiáticas se dejó caer hacia atrás, recostando la espalda contra la cama y haciendo que el miembro de Matt saliera de él. Se veía muy cansado, con sus ojos luchando por permanecer abiertos. Matt volvió a buscar dentro de la mesa de noche y agradeció al atento staff por haberles dejado algunas toallas húmedas desechables. Por lo que había leído, él era el encargado de limpiarlos a ambos, por lo que procedió a pasar la tela sobre el abdomen desnudo de Harry y luego por algunas partes de sus muslos.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

—Siento que todos mis músculos están palpitando—respondió Harry, quien seguía los movimientos del otro con la mirada.

—Pero no fue tan malo ¿Verdad? —Harry soltó una risita.

—No, Matt, no fue tan malo. Pude notar toda la paciencia que me tuviste, así que te lo agradezco.

—No es nada— respondió Matt. Una vez que el cuerpo de Harry estuvo limpio, procedió a hacer lo mismo con el propio—Estábamos juntos en esto ¿No? Mi obligación era ayudarte.

—¿Eso es lo que hace el activo? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad— Es casi lo que hace el hombre en una relación heterosexual.

—En realidad diría que en las relaciones homosexuales los roles no están tan definidos para cosas así— Matt terminó de limpiarse y lanzó las toallas a un lado, decidiendo que después las desecharía mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, junto a Harry, y cubría los cuerpos desnudos de ambos con una sábana—Pero decidí tomar la responsabilidad porque no parece que tengas fuerzas para nada más.

—Cierto— Harry se dio la vuelta, acostándose sobre su costado y mirando a Matt— ¿Sería muy femenino de mi parte si me durmiera justo ahora? Creo que realmente lo necesito—Matt rió.

—Para nada. Ya hemos cumplido, así que descansa. Mañana te despertaré para irnos de aquí—Harry asintió agradecido y cerró los ojos. Pero después los volvió a abrir.

—¿Matt? —preguntó con voz queda.

—¿Si?

—Lo que paso… esto que hicimos… ¿Va a afectar en algo nuestra relación? Eres mi amigo y no quiero perderte, o que las cosas se vuelvan incómodas ahora—Matt se giró y lo miró, quedando ambos frente a frente. Tampoco quería perder a Harry, había pasado momentos increíbles y divertidos junto a él. Pero no estaba seguro de que las cosas fueran a ser iguales.

—No lo sé— respondió sincero— El hecho de haberlo disfrutado, y de estar un poco decepcionado de que ya te vayas a dormir, me pone a pensar. Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta volver a convivir en el set, y ver cómo se dan las cosas en un contexto normal para nosotros—Harry asintió— Por mi parte prometo que haré un esfuerzo por no perder nuestra amistad.

—Prometo lo mismo— habló Harry, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Matt esperó hasta que escuchó la respiración normalizada del otro, y una vez que se convenció de que ya estaba dormido, se dio la vuelta y trató de también dormirse.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Harry escuchó el sonido de un mensaje entrante de su celular, por lo que gruñó y se llevó las manos al rostro para espabilarse un poco. Después estiró un perezoso brazo hacia la mesa de noche y casi al instante sintió una punzada de dolor en sus bíceps, aun así continuó su camino hasta llegar a la mesa de noche y tomar su celular. Desbloqueó el aparato frente a su rostro y leyó el texto:

 **Me fui temprano, y no quise despertarte. Tienes que estar en el set a las 11 y son las 10, así que tienes el tiempo justo.**

 **Encontré un gel en uno de los cajones, lo dejé sobre la mesa. Aplícalo sobre los músculos que te duelan haciendo masajes circulares, supongo que ya estás familiarizado con el proceso.**

 **Nos vemos en el set.**

 **Matt**

El aturdimiento matutino no dejó que Harry analizara las cosas con claridad, pero unos segundos bastaron para que se diera cuenta de su situación, y la impresión hizo que soltara el celular, haciendo que este cayera y lo golpeara en la nariz. Se maldijo por ser tan idiota y se sentó. Recibió un nuevo corrientazo de dolor en todo el cuerpo y se maldijo por segunda vez. A él siempre le había gustado el dolor que quedaba en el cuerpo después de hacer ejercicio, pero esta vez era diferente. Lo sentía intensificado, sin mencionar que también había una leve molestia en su trasero.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño a paso lento, tomando en el camino el bote de gel.

* * *

Matt estaba sentado en el sofá de su tráiler, con las hojas de uno de los libretos en sus manos mientras memorizaba sus líneas. Ese día no habría grabaciones, solo una mesa de lectura, y para esos casos a él le gustaba tener casi aprendido lo que iba a decir. Era muy vergonzoso cuando leía mal algo que decía su personaje, era como si toda la magia del momento de la interpretación esfumaba.

De repente escucho un suave golpe en la puerta, por lo que bajó las hojas y las dejó en la mesilla de enfrente.

—¿Matt? —esa era la voz de Harry. Matt sonrió divertido y dejó que su cabeza se cayera sobre el espaldar del sofá.

—Pasa, Harry—habló. La puerta del tráiler se abrió, dejando que una luz blanquecina y el frío de Toronto de colara al interior del cálido lugar, pero casi al instante la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente. Harry dio algunos lentos pasos al interior, y Matt no puedo evitar notar que su compañero estaba caminando extraño, como si reprimiera las ganas de dar saltitos. Aun así, decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como el infierno— Harry terminó de caminar, y cuando estuvo de pie junto a él bajó la mirada hacia el libreto— ¿Estabas practicando?

—Sí, tenía un poco de tiempo libre antes de que llegaras para hablar contigo—respondió. Harry lo miró precavido—¿Vamos a mencionar eso de ahora en adelante o fingiremos que nunca pasó? —el de raíces asiáticas se sentó lentamente en el sofá, junto a Matt.

—No lo sé. Mencionarlo, supongo. Pero con naturalidad. Como cuando hablamos de los besos Malec, solo que esta vez… fueron más que besos—Matt asintió, eso estaba bien para él. Harry giró la cabeza para mirarlo y frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo lo haces? Eres tan despreocupado… todo parece sencillo para ti. Aceptas todo y casi nunca te veo replicar. Excepto, claro, cuando te enteras de que los escritores planean ponerle las cosas difíciles a la relación Malec—Matt soltó una risita.

—Sí, les he dicho que si quieren ponerse dramáticos pueden jugar con Clace, dejando a mi Malec quieto. Pero nunca me hacen caso—el de ojos avellanas se encogió de hombros— Y respecto a lo otro, no lo sé. No hay nada que replicar.

—¿Pero estás de acuerdo? —presionó Harry— ¿Hablar del tema con naturalidad es lo que quieres? —Matt chasqueó la lengua.

—Harry, sinceramente, lo que quiero es que se repita.

El aliento de Harry se atoró en su garganta mientras se quedó mirando fijamente a su compañero. Esa era otra cosa: él tenía más experiencia actoral que Matt, y por lo tanto probablemente al otro le costaría más separar una actuación de algo real. Matt pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde, por lo que solo abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al frente, negándose a hacer contacto visual. Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Yo también—soltó antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, y que lo demanden si estaba fallándole a su profesionalidad como actor. Matt giró la cabeza hacia él, con una expresión de sorpresa pintada en su rostro—Quiero decir, fue malditamente agradable. Mucho. Espero no arrepentirme de decir esto, pero fue mucho más agradable que una relación sexual con alguna mujer.

—Eso es porque el punto…

—No—Harry levantó su mano, cortándolo— No necesito que me des la explicación biológica que hay detrás, gracias. Me conformo con saber que fue agradable, fin de la historia—Matt nuevamente rió, llenando su rostro de sus usuales arruguitas que todo el mundo encontraba encantadoras.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado—comentó.

—Y si fuera posible, también me gustaría repetirlo— comentó Harry— Pero hay algunos impedimentos, y probablemente el mayor de todos, más que la misma Shelby, sea que no te amo. Y no quiero presionar las cosas, o lastimarte de algún modo—Matt vio su oportunidad. Había leído tanto que muchas de las escenas se quedaron en su cabeza como puras fantasías. Se moría por experimentar varias de ellas, por lo que no iba a rendirse en volver a estar con Harry, aunque tuvieran que interpretar nuevamente el papel de Magnus y Alec.

—Harry, eso no importa. Yo tampoco te amo. Y si algún día quieres volver a intentar, prometo no involucrar los sentimientos, así como también prometo que nada de eso afectara nuestra amistad. No es como si fuéramos a ser la primer y última relación de amigos con derechos.

—Lo sé— respondió Harry, y miró hacia el frente mientras pensaba. No iba a mentir, había tenido relaciones así con amigas en el colegio, y tampoco las consideraba del otro mundo. Pero ninguna de ellas había sido trascendente, y realmente tenía miedo de poner su relación con Matt en peligro. Además también estaba Shelby…. Quien, Harry sabía, saltaría en un pie de la felicidad si se enteraba de aquello. Como si no fuera obvio que ella y Esther tenían un flechazo.

—¿Y? —preguntó Matt. Harry suspiró y se llevó las manos al rostro, él ya no era un adolescente, no se supone que debería seguir jugando a esas cosas.

—Está bien— dijo, y miró a Matt— Pero si esto llega a arruinar nuestra amistad, juro hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarla—Matt asintió con una sonrisa.

—Bien. ¿Prometes no involucrar los sentimientos?

—Prometo no involucrar los sentimientos— Harry levantó su brazo, y Matt estrechó su mano como si estuvieran sellando un trato. Ambos tenían una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, aquello era excitante y, después de todo, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Harry, una vez que soltó la mano del de raíces italianas, empezó a ponerse de pie con lentitud.

—Pero nuestra segunda ronda tendrá que esperar a que recupere mis fuerzas y no me duelan los músculos. Y a que me informe un poco del tema, no puedo dejar que hagas todo solo. ¿Podrías pasarme el contacto de los expertos que consultaste?

—¡Claro! —Matt sacó el celular de su bolsillo y buscó en el historial— Se llaman Wattpad, Fanfiction, Archive Of Our Own…—el de ojos avellana levanto la mirada y se encontró con los pequeños ojos de Harry mirándolo incrédulo.

—¿Es enserio, Daddario? —preguntó y no sonaba feliz— ¡Esas son historias que escriben nuestras fans! ¡Niñas dulces e inocentes! ¡Nada que ver con la realidad! ¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, PUSE MI VIRGINIDAD EN TUS MANOS!

—Te aseguro que no son niñas dulces e inocentes—comentó Matt. Harry levantó una ceja hacia él.

—Son fans de Malec. ¿Qué no has visto los videos que nos hacen? Vi uno que hicieron usando la canción de La Bella y la Bestia— Matt rió, no había visto ese video, pero de todos modos era difícil seguirle el ritmo al fandom cuando había un nuevo vídeo cada 5 minutos.

—También me sorprendió conocer la realidad de mis pequeñas—Matt volvió a levantar su celular y le mostró la pantalla a su amigo— Puedo pasarte algunas historias muy útiles, si quieres. Así te convences de lo que te digo, y de paso te documentas un poco—Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—De acuerdo—aceptó, y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta del trailer—Voy a desayunar. Nos vemos en la mesa de lectura.

Matt asintió a pesar de que Harry no lo veía, y bajó la mirada hacia su libreto. Estiró una mano para volver a tomarlo y continuar con su pasatiempo cuando se preguntó por qué estaba siendo tan tonto. Él tampoco había desayunado. Se puso de pie de un salto y siguió a Harry.

—Espera, voy contigo—habló. Harry sonrió por lo adorable que le parecía su amigo. Salió al frío de Toronto, el cual lo hizo meter sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Matt, unos cuantos pasos atrás, sonrió avergonzado y cerró la puerta del tráiler.

* * *

 **Fue tan divertido de escribir que puede que haga una segunda parte, aunque la historia termina muy bien aquí. Gracias por leer*-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Liz, esto es para ti :3**

* * *

 **Flashback de hace cuatro meses**

— _Harry, eso no importa. Yo tampoco te amo. Y si algún día quieres volver a intentar, prometo no involucrar los sentimientos, así como también prometo que nada de eso afectara nuestra amistad. No es como si fuéramos a ser la primer y última relación de amigos con derechos._

— _Lo sé— respondió Harry, y miró hacia el frente mientras pensaba. No iba a mentir, había tenido relaciones así con amigas en el colegio, y tampoco las consideraba del otro mundo. Pero ninguna de ellas había sido trascendente, y realmente tenía miedo de poner su amistad con Matt en peligro. Además también estaba Shelby…. Quien, Harry sabía, saltaría en un pie de la felicidad si se enteraba de aquello. Como si no fuera obvio que ella y Esther tenían un flechazo._

— _¿Y? —preguntó Matt. Harry suspiró y se llevó las manos al rostro, él ya no era un adolescente, no se supone que debería seguir jugando a esas cosas._

— _Está bien— dijo, y miró a Matt— Pero si esto llega a arruinar nuestra amistad, juro hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarla—Matt asintió con una sonrisa._

— _Bien. ¿Prometes no involucrar los sentimientos?_

— _Prometo no involucrar los sentimientos— Harry levantó su brazo, y Matt estrechó su mano como si estuvieran sellando un trato. Ambos tenían una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, aquello era excitante y, después de todo, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?_

* * *

—¡Corten! —gritó Peter, el director de ese episodio. Ya habían grabado la escena en el loft varias vece, tal como se acostumbraba hacer en las series de Freeform. Aunque Harry tuviera pocas escenas a comparación de otros actores del cast, de todos modos era agotador repetir lo mismo una y otra vez mientras los camarógrafos cambiaban de posición.

Todos los sets se encontraban en un mismo lugar, solo que entre ellos estaban separados por muchos metros de cemento, donde se ubicaban enormes contenedores de metal para almacenar cables, utilería, ropa, etc. Afortunadamente para Harry, era muy raro cuando él tenía que salir del loft. Matt, en cambio, era transportado constantemente de un set al otro.

La escena que acabaron de grabar era una Malec, y era lo último del día para Harry. Matt, en cambio, debía dirigirse junto con el resto del equipo de producción al set del instituto para grabar una charla entre Alec, Simón e Izzy. Seguramente Alberto y Emeraude ya se encontraban allá, tan puntuales como siempre.

Harry le dio una mirada a Matt, quien se dejó caer sobre el sofá de Magnus en lo que el equipo apagaba las cámaras y desinstalaba las luces. Los actores acostumbraban ayudar en esas cosas sencillas y técnicas que no exigían algún conocimiento especializado en el área audiovisual, pero el hecho de que Matt se sentara, y siendo tan servicial como lo suponía su naturaleza, sólo servía para dejarle claro a Harry cuan cansado estaba su compañero. Con un pinchazo de preocupación, se dio la vuelta y procedió él a ayudar.

Media hora después, el staff ya había cargado las cosas en los vehículos que los transportarían al otro set. Harry entró una vez más al loft de Magnus con la intención de tomar su celular que había dejado sobre la silla. Ahora que había terminado de grabar lo suyo, se iría al tráiler de las maquillistas para que le quitaran la apariencia de Magnus.

—Váyanse sin mí— habló Matt parándose por fin del sofá. Harry se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido—Tengo que ir a mi tráiler por el _script_ , después llegaré al set del instituto— Harry conocía la verdad detrás de esa excusa, e iba a protestar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo frente al resto del staff.

—Está bien, Matt— habló Peter— Iremos acomodando las cosas allá. Te esperamos— y con eso él junto a los pocos que quedaban del equipo salieron del loft. Harry los siguió con la mirada hasta que sonó el _click_ de la puerta, y después se giró hacia Matt con el ceño fruncido.

—Absolutamente no. Estás cansado, no puedo hacerte eso—habló con firmeza, y para ilustrar su punto, avanzó hasta las sillas para buscar su teléfono. Matt llegó hasta él en un par de pasos y lo agarró, ubicando sus grandes manos detrás de la espalda de Harry, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

—Bien, no hagas nada. Yo me haré cargo— habló el chico con una sonrisa traviesa. Harry suspiró y se dejó hacer, llevando sus manos al cuello de su compañero y permitiéndole unir sus labios en un beso. Claro que le preocupaba que Matt estuviera cansado, era normal entre amigos preocuparse unos por otros, pero siendo un poco egoísta, quería aquello. Nunca creyó que encontraría tan placentero el sexo entre hombres, pero ahí estaba, dispuesto a unirse nuevamente a Matthew Daddario.

Llevaban cuatro meses desde que decidieron ser amigos con derechos. Nadie sabía nada se su relación, pero estaban seguros de que Esther, Shelby, y los demás actores del cast lo sospechaban. Aun así, ese no era su problema. En tanto la confesión no saliera de la boca de ninguno de los dos, estarían siendo fieles a su pacto.

Además, había algo emocionante y excitante en mantener una relación a escondidas, disfrutando del peligro de ser atrapados en el acto en algún momento. No tenían citas, no eran románticos, no se decían palabras dulces más allá de las que dos amigos se dirían entre ellos. Se esforzaban por mantener su relación de amistad intacta, saliendo a almorzar ocasionalmente o manteniendo conversaciones divertidas en el set. Pero apenas tenían la oportunidad de estar solos, le daban rienda suelta a la pasión y lujuria que sus cuerpos albergaban. Matt revelaba un lado oscuro de su blanca personalidad; una nueva faceta en la que era capaz de aprisionar a Harry contra una pared, apretar esos muslos delgados alrededor de la ancha cadera propia, y penetrarlo con fuerza una y otra vez. Harry, por el contrario, ya no era ese hombre recatado y enteramente heterosexual. Se había documentado gracias a las fanficciones del fandom. Ahora había hecho cosas como cabalgar a Matt y hacerle sexo oral.

Todo era una delicia caliente y peligrosa. Nadie sabía sobre su clandestina relación, ambos lo disfrutaban, y "Malec" estaba en su mejor momento en el show, con Magnus y Alec siendo tan cercanos y tan genuinos que constantemente ambos actores recibían una felicitación por parte de los directores. Todo parecía perfecto.

Matt arrastró a Harry hasta el sofá donde minutos antes él se había sentado, y se dejó caer de para atrás, acostándose de espalda sobre el mullido mueble mientras Harry caía sobre su pecho. El de raíces asiáticas era muy ligero de peso, de todos modos.

—Esto será rápido— aclaró Harry mientras se sentaba sobre los muslos del otro para después desabrocharle el pantalón. Matt lo miró con una sonrisa enternecida.

—¿Te preocupa que llegue tarde al otro set?

—No, me preocupa que estás cansado de tanto trabajo, y dudo que tengas energías para resistir mucho.

—Mira quién habla, señor "Cuatro trabajos al mismo tiempo. Comerciales en Nueva York, charlas motivacionales para extranjeros en Los Ángeles, una película en Singapur, Shadowhunters en Toronto…"—Matt sacudió su cabeza como si aquello le pareciera inaceptable. Harry detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró sorprendido. Sí, él hacía todo eso y no se quejaba, pero nunca pensó que Matt llevara la cuenta de cuántos trabajo tenía— ¿Siquiera estás durmiendo y comiendo bien? —continuó el de raíces italianas.

—No tengo el protagónico en ninguno de esos proyectos, y los otros eventos son ocasionales. Básicamente lo único agotador es el viaje. Actuar es divertido—Harry terminó de desabrochar la prenda y procedió a deslizarla hacia abajo por las piernas de Matt— Tú, en cambio, te ves exhausto.

—Lo estoy— confirmó el otro, y de golpe se sentó, dejando su rostro muy cerca del de Harry— Estoy cansado de no poder saciarme de ti—Harry sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí, bueno, creo que intentar otra vez no le hace daño a nadie—sugirió, y se lanzó hacia adelante, atrapando nuevamente los labios de Matt entre los suyos. El de raíces italianas empezó a quitar los pantalones de Magnus que Harry estaba usando, mientras él delineaba con su lengua la runa de bloqueo del cuello de Matt al tiempo que sus manos hacían del cabello negro del contrario un verdadero desastre.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos de la cintura para abajo, Matt llevó dos de sus largos dedos a la boca de Harry, quien los engulló intentando usar su lengua para cubrirlos con saliva tanto como fuera posible. Sí, habían tenido que recurrir a eso, porque la alternativa era cargar un tubo de lubricante al set, y esconderlo dentro de sus bolsillos esperando alguna oportunidad de usarlo. Eso era demasiado arriesgado.

Harry succionó los dedos de Matt dentro de su boca e intentó llevarlos a lo más profundo de su garganta, consiente de cuánto se excitaba Matt al verlo hacer eso. Después de haber tenido sexo al menos dos veces a la semana, creían que conocían lo suficiente del otro. Sabían cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, cómo eran sus fantasías sexuales, e incluso cuánta resistencia tenía.

Matt soltó un jadeo al observar a Harry divertirse con sus largos dedos. La vista le evocó el recuerdo de esa boca abrazando su miembro, haciendo que su vientre diera un caliente tirón. Desesperado por la necesidad de liberarse, alejó su mano de la boca de Harry y hundió sus dos dedos en él, ambos al mismo tiempo. Harry soltó un gruñido, y escondió su rostro entre el cuello de Matt. Éste último se sentó, llevándose el otro cuerpo consigo y sentándolo sobre su regazo, con las piernas del bailarín a cada lado de la cintura propia. Jugueteó un poco con la entrada del otro, expandiéndola y disfrutando de los jadeos que Harry soltaba justo sobre su oído, pero cuando sintió que no podía esperar más, alejó su mano y se hundió en su compañero de una sola estocada. Las paredes de Harry lo aprisionaron con tanta fuerza que lo obligaron a detenerse un momento y valorar cada segundo que pasaba allí adentro.

Ninguno recordaba cómo había sido su vida antes de descubrir el placer que podrían adquirir juntos. Solamente habían pasado unos cuantos meses, pero no se arrepentían de nada.

Harry llevó su mano a la nuca de Matt para sostenerse de él, lo que significaba plena confianza en el otro. Matt, por su lado, usó una de sus manos para ahuecar el rostro de Harry al tiempo que su dedo índice hacía masajes circulares en su mejilla, esto para tranquilizar al otro, para que nunca se le olvidara que sin importar qué, Matt lo cuidaría. Porque a pesar de que varias de sus relaciones íntimas hubieran sido apresuradas y con fuerza, nunca habían sido rudas. Nunca se habían lastimado, nunca habían jugado a la sumisión, nunca hicieron uso de juguetes, o de alguna droga. Siempre eran solamente ellos dos, quizás pasionales, pero gentiles y cuidadosos.

* * *

Harry llegó al tráiler de las maquillistas con la ropa arrugada, algunos botones desabrochados, y el perfecto peinado de Magnus hecho un desastre. Las chicas, quienes estaban enrollando los cables de los secadores de pelo, se detuvieron y lo miraron sorprendidas.

—¿Qué clase de escena acaba de hacer Magnus? —preguntó una de ellas mirándolo de arriba abajo. Harry tuvo que pensar en algo rápido.

—No fue una escena. Fue Matt. Se quedó un rato más en el set y empezamos a jugar hasta que… bueno, fue una interesante guerra de cosquillas—las chicas se rieron ante la historia. Para todos en el set, tanto Matt como Dom tenían la personalidad y energía de un niño, así que no resultaba extraño que ocasionalmente algún otro miembro del cast se contagiara; incluso si ese miembro era el maduro y profesional Harry Shum.

—Se nota que se la pasaron bien— dijo otra y giró la silla del tocador hacia el de raíces asiáticas— Ven. Siéntate para que podamos quitarte ese maquillaje y arreglarte el cabello—Harry obedeció y se sentó frente al espejo— Por cierto, Amanda quiere verte en la oficina de director. Dijo que cuando termines aquí, vayas para allá— Harry frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Qué hace Amanda aquí? El episodio de hoy lo está dirigiendo Peter.

—No tengo idea, aprovecha para preguntarle— la mujer levantó la mirada y la conecto con una de sus compañeras— Cielo, pásame el cepillo de cerdas 0.5, y un secador.

* * *

Harry tocó en la puerta de la oficina, y una vez que escuchó la autorización, entró a la habitación. Amanda estaba en el fondo del lugar, revisando los planos del set seguramente para ir mentalizándose en las posiciones que tendrían los personajes en el episodio que tenía en mente. La mujer levantó la mirada y le sonrió amablemente al de raíces asiáticas.

—Harry, gracias por venir. Me hubiera gustado haber hablado también con Matt, pero cuando pregunté me dijeron que estaba grabando y que solo tú estabas libre—ella cerró la hoja de los planos y la dejó a un lado— Siéntate. De lo que tengo que hablar contigo, es algo muy serio.

Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, y con precavidamente avanzó hasta la silla donde se dejó caer. La última vez que Amanda lo había hecho llamar, había sido para informarle que debía acostarse con su compañero y amigo. ¿Qué tenía ahora en mente?

—Tú dirás—habló. Amanda soltó un suspiro mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.

—Seré directa y breve, como siempre. No sé de los demás, pero al menos para mí es bastante clara la relación que Matt y tú están teniendo— Harry no dijo o hizo algo. Simplemente continuó mirándola impasible. Amanda esperó alguna reacción, pero como no hubo ninguna, continuó— Lamento si estoy siendo inoportuna, pero no quiero que esto de alguna manera se salga de control. Estamos trabajando todos juntos para la misma serie. Y dado que parece ser que yo fui la que inició todo esto, sentí la obligación de hablarlo.

—Matt y yo tenemos un acuerdo— especificó Harry— No tenemos la intención de hacer esto público, o de involucrarlos a ustedes—Amanda hizo una mueca.

—¿Seguro que ese acuerdo es inquebrantable? Las relaciones en un set siempre son inestables—

Harry suspiró y se recostó hacia adelante, dejando caer sus antebrazos sobre la superficie de la mesa para estar más cerca de Amanda. Quería hacer un llamado, no a la directora, sino a la amiga— Haces que suene muy complicado. Solo estamos pasando el rato, disfrutando de aquel universo del cual tú nos abriste la puerta. Nada más. No hay romance, no hay celos, no hay citas. Y no, no habrá boda—Harry rió— Esto no tiene por qué llegar más allá de encuentros ocasionales. No te preocupes.

—Amigos con derechos— sentenció ella— ¿Sabes? A quien le preguntes, te dirá que ese tipo de relación siempre termina en el fracaso. Normalmente es porque alguno de los dos se enamora—Harry se echó hacia atrás, como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

—No me voy a enamorar de un hombre—declaró. Amanda levantó las cejas.

—Te acuestas con uno.

—Eso es diferente. Yo hablo solo de placer, tú estás entrando a la zona de los sentimientos.

—Entonces…—Amanda lo miró confundida— Me estás diciendo que disfrutas estar con Matt, no porque sea él porque no lo amas, ¿Sino solo porque es un hombre? —Harry asintió.

—Sí, y eso lo descubrí por ti. Ahora entiendo por qué tanta gente encuentra tan placenteras las relaciones homosexuales—Amanda no estaba muy segura de que todo eso fuera a terminar bien, y como amiga le hubiera encantado dar algún consejo personal, pero lamentablemente no tenía experiencia en el tema. Además, si había citado a Harry, no había sido para hablarle como amiga, sino como directora.

—En fin— volvió a apoyar su espalda contra el espaldar de la silla, adoptando una postura más profesional— No es mi intención juzgar la relación que llevan ustedes dos. Solo necesito que me digas que lo que sea que tengan, lo que dure, y los estragos que deje en ustedes, no va a afectar a Magnus y a Alec en la pantalla. Mi recomendación sería que dieran por finalizada su relación, ya que no los une nada más que el mero placer; pero no puedo ordenarles nada en ese aspecto de sus vidas personales—Amanda buscó los ojos achinados de Harry y los miró con firmeza— Solo prométeme que pase lo que pase, tendré a mis dos actores aquí, haciendo las escenas con seriedad y responsabilidad, tal como ha sido hasta ahora.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Matt y yo somos actores profesionales. No va a pasar nada, pero suponiendo que pasara, quédate tranquila, porque los dos seguiremos como hasta ahora. Te prometo que no puede ocurrir nada que afecte nuestro trabajo en el show. Ni siquiera con el peor de los escenarios que sería enamorándome de Matt—Amanda asintió, y luego de un momento de silencio volvió a tomar el plano.

—Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. Gracias por haber venido, y por favor, ten siempre en mente esa promesa que acabas de hacerme— Harry se puso de pie dispuesto a irse. Se giró hacia la puerta, pero Amanda volvió a hablar— Dejaré que sea tu decisión si decides contarle de esta conversación a Matt.

—De acuerdo— Harry nuevamente iba a irse, pero una vez más la mujer habló.

—Y Harry…— él se giró hacia ella— Eres una persona tan cerrada y necia, que la vida disfruta de darte bofetadas cada que tiene la oportunidad— el de origen asiático entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó confundido. No estaba seguro, pero apostaría a que Amanda acababa de ofenderlo.

—Significa que es mejor que compruebes todo lo que crees, antes de que sea demasiado tarde—Harry esperó a que la mujer dijera algo más, que se explicara, pero eso fue todo. Se hubiera quedado a preguntarle de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero francamente empezaba a enojarse. Ahora entendía al Alec de la primera temporada: era molesto hablar con alguien tan críptico.

Sin decir más, o despedirse si quiera, abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió al pasillo. " _Es mejor que compruebes todo lo que crees, antes de que sea demasiado tarde_ " las palabras de Amanda hicieron eco en su cabeza, y de pronto su cerebro dio un click. Recordó cuando le aseguró a Amanda que estaba con Matt, no por amor, sino porque era hombre, y recientemente había descubierto de lo agradable que era una relación homosexual en la intimidad. ¿Acaso la directora quería que comprobara ese punto? Además ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Buscar a algún otro hombre, acostarse con él, y calificar si se sentía igual a hacerlo con Matt? Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas tan locas y empezó a dirigirse a su tráiler a dormir. No necesitaba comprobar nada relacionado con Matt, pero suponiendo que decidiera hacerlo, no había manera de que llegara tan lejos.

* * *

Esa noche Matt terminó su última grabación, y luego, junto con algunos otros miembros del equipo, se subieron al auto de Isaiah quien se ofreció a llevar a cada uno a la puerta de su trailer. Una vez en el asiento en la parte de atrás, e ignorando la conversación que todos estaban llevando, sacó su celular y lo encendió para ver si tenía algún mensaje. Había uno. De Harry.

 **Supongo que ya terminaron de grabar, y si no, lamento interrumpir. Aunque usualmente sueles apagar tu teléfono antes de salir a escena… en fin. Es solo que me quedé pensando en la conversación de esta mañana, y se me ocurrió que quizás mi batido proteico secreto pudiera ayudarte a darte energía. Solo prepáralo una vez al día, en el desayuno, y mientras estemos en época de grabación. En vacaciones, suspende su consumo. ¡Y no le pases a nadie la receta! Lo que necesitas es Mango, leche de soya….**

Matt leyó la receta en silencio, y sonrió. Juraría que había visto a Harry hacer ese batido secreto más de una vez para sus historias de instagram, pero eso no importaba. Lo transcendente era lo adorable y considerado que era; se preocupó por la salud de su amigo, y seguramente había tardado mucho tiempo escribiendo una receta tan larga con el teclado del celular.

Guardó el aparato en el bolsillo, prometiéndose a sí mismo preparar el batido al día siguiente. Así llegaría al set y podría decirle a Harry si le había gustado.

Unos minutos después Matt se despidió de Isaiah con un gesto de su mano y entró al trailer. Inmediatamente corrió a su cama plegable, la abrió, y se dejó caer en ella al tiempo que volvía a sacar el celular del bolsillo. La noche anterior había dejado un fanfic inconcluso, y se moría por ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

Resulta que al principio había buscado fanficciones Malec para documentarse sobre cómo era acotarse con un hombre, por lo que en esa época sólo se dispuso a leer las escenas subidas de tono. Ahora, sin embargo, había muchas de esas historias que llamaban su atención. No solo estaban bien escritas, sino que la trama era atrapante y adictiva. Y él amaba leer, así que todo era perfecto.

Ocasionalmente daba con alguna historia Shumdario, y en esos casos rápidamente deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla y viajaba a alguna otra historia. Su alma era genuina, limpia. Le gustaba sentir y querer a los demás de corazón. Se consideraba alguien sentimental y en ocasiones cursi. Siendo así, si las historias Malec lo habían cautivado sabiendo que en realidad no había un Magnus ni un Alec, entonces las historias Shumdario eran un peligro. Basadas en sus personalidades reales, y con sus verdaderos nombres, seguramente quedaría prendado de ellas, y con facilidad podría hasta enamorarse de su compañero. Pero no debía; tenía un trato con Harry, y no sería él quien lo rompiera.

Jamás en su vida se imaginó tener una relación de amigos con derechos, él era más conservador en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, para poder seguir disfrutando de Harry y de su maravilloso cuerpo, haría lo que fuera.

* * *

Al día siguiente no había grabaciones para Malec, por lo que Matt se emocionó de ver a Harry entrando al set del instituto, ya que sabía que venía a verlo a él. Los dos compartieron una mirada, y luego Harry se giró para caminar hacia una alejada esquina y entrar a través de una pequeña puerta, donde guardaban trípodes y cables. Matt dio una mirada alrededor para comprobar que nadie le estaba prestando atención, y una vez que se convenció de que el equipo estaba ocupado montando el set, fue tras Harry.

El de raíces asiáticas estaba dentro del pequeño y oscuro espacio de espaldas, dándole una mirada a la lámpara en el techo, tratando de averiguar cómo encenderla. Matt se aguantó la risa ya que sabía que ese foco era demasiado insípido para el tecnológico de Harry, y por lo tanto nunca averiguaría por sí solo que simplemente se encendería si se jalaba la cadena.

Matt caminó hacia adelante y atrapó a Harry en un abrazo, pegando la espalda del más pequeño a su pecho. Harry no se sorprendió por el acto.

—No puedo encender la luz—se quejó. Matt rió y lo giró en sus brazos.

—Déjalo así. No la necesitamos— y acercó su boca a la de Harry. Ambos disfrutaron de succionar y morder los labios del otro mientras Matt empujaba a Harry contra la pared más cercana, pensando en que necesitaban una superficie firme en la cual apoyarse. Adoraba que desde su primera vez juntos, se hubiera acordado silenciosamente alguna especie de contrato en el que constaba que Harry sería el pasivo de por vida. Había algo sexy en poseer a una persona tan madura y autosuficiente, como si por primera vez no fuera él quien tuviera el control de todo.

Matt tomó entre sus manos los muslos de Harry y estuvo a punto de levantarlos y envolverlos alrededor de su cintura de no ser porque Harry puso las manos sobre sus hombros y le dio un firme empujoncito hacia atrás.

—Momento. Te llamé aquí porque necesitaba hablar contigo—aclaró. Matt lo miró sorprendido, y se hubiera alejado para escucharlo, pero las manos de Harry en él lo apretaron al tiempo que sus ojos achinados lo recorrieron con la mirada— Pensándolo bien… sigamos por un poco más— Matt rió, y Harry ahogó su carcajada con sus labios. Ambos pegaron sus caderas hasta que pudieron sentir el miembro del otro. Matt bajó su rostro y empezó a recorrer el cuello de Harry con su boca, disfrutando de la sensación de tocar esa tersa piel y sentir la pronunciada manzana de adán bajo sus labios. Después levantó un poco a Harry del suelo y lo apretó contra la pared para que no se cayera al tiempo que seguía bajando su cabeza, enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello del otro mientras con una de sus manos iba bajando la tela de la camisa que cubría el hombro.

Dejó un camino de calientes y húmedos besos a lo largo de la clavícula, y luego dejó una firme mordida en el hombro dorado. Harry, siendo un desastre de jadeos, mantenía sus manos en el cabello de Matt, masajeando los mechones y dando ocasionalmente suaves tirones que lo único que hacían eran calentar más al de raíces italianas.

De pronto Harry dio un pequeño salto hacia adelante, liberándose de la presión de Matt y haciendo que sus pies volvieran a tocar el suelo.

—Bien, ahora sí— habló con su respiración entre cortada, las mejillas sonrojadas, y los ojos más brillantes que Matt hubiera visto en su vida. Éste último sonrió de lado y dio un preventivo paso hacia atrás, llevando sus manos a su espalda para asegurarlas a alguna parte y que no se lanzaran a volver a tomar el cuerpo frente a él. Harry pasó saliva y empezó a acomodarse nuevamente su camisa— ¿Preparaste el batido que te dije?

—Sí. Sabe horrible—declaró. Harry abrió la boca indignado, y Matt volvió a reír— Lo sabes, sabe horrible. Pero me dio energía, eso te lo concedo. Gracias.

—De nada— Harry sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda contra la pared en una pose despreocupada— ¿Sabes? Hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir contigo. A experimentar, ya sabes. Últimamente todo en nuestras vidas se trata de experimentar—Matt asintió dándole la razón.

—Muy cierto, e iré. Tú solo dime dónde y cuándo. Y qué lugar es.

—Yo paso por ti—dijo Harry haciendo un desdeñoso gesto con su mano—Es un bar. Un bar gay. Se llama "El Oasis" —Matt levantó sus cejas sorprendido.

—Nunca he ido a un bar gay. ¿No te preocupa exhibirte?

—Tampoco he ido, por eso quiero probar contigo e ir por primera vez. Y no, no me preocupa. Dudo que me reconozcan—la voz de Harry sonaba confiada. Matt asintió y se encogió de hombros, no había que preguntarle a él si le preocupaba o no, ya que a Matthew Daddario nada lo molestaba o le preocupaba.

—Como dije, tú solo dime qué día. Iré cuando quieras.

—¿Esta noche? —sugirió Harry, y Matt volvió a asentir— De acuerdo, esta noche paso por ti a tu trailer— el de raíces asiáticas cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho— Sólo iremos a ver. El lugar es un poco pesado. No estoy seguro si al final resultara ser o no de nuestro ambiente—Matt frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

—Harry… ¿Es uno de esos sitios clandestinos e ilegales donde hay chicos bailando con poca ropa, y algunos otros se ofrecen a sí mismos por unos cuantos dólares?

—Probablemente, te digo que nunca he ido. Pero esta noche lo descubriremos—Matt frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que quieras llevarme a un sitio así? Seguramente hay miles de bares gays con ambientes más agradables, donde podamos ser tú y yo. El lugar que sugieres… "El oasis"… suena al tipo de sitio al que irías en plan de buscar un polvo por una noche—Harry se encogió de hombros, y Matt sintió un horrible pinchazo en su pecho. Algo de esa acción no le gustó.

—No hay ninguna razón en especial, solo era curiosidad. Pero ahora que lo sugieres, no habría nada de malo en que nos divirtiéramos un poco con otras personas ¿No crees? Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo siendo exclusivos, y así no debería funcionar esto. Es sano que conozcamos a más gente—Matt no iba a mentir, odiaba ese plan. No le atraía el cuerpo de ningún otro hombre que no fuera el de Harry, porque ya lo conocía y lo disfrutaba. Ir a pasar el rato con alguien más… simplemente sería como volver a empezar. A él no le interesaba saber si era gay o no, no tenía interés en cuestionar su sexualidad, o el gusto hacia las mujeres que había tenido toda su vida. Le bastaba saber que disfrutaba estar única y exclusivamente con Harry, punto.

Sin embargo, se esforzó en buscar alguna justificación más creíble, ya que como Harry decía, ya llevaban demasiado tiempo siendo exclusivos, y se supone que así no funcionaba una relación de amigos con derechos.

—¿Qué hay de Shelby? —improvisó. Ni él ni Harry incluían a Esther o a Shelby en algún aspecto de su relación. Quizás las chicas ya habían dormido juntas, o incluso con otras personas, no sabían. El punto era que para el mundo, uno tenía esposa y el otro, novia; pero para ellos, eran dos aves libres.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿Shelby? Ella debe estar en Roma con su madre. Estoy seguro que si la llamo y le cuento de esto, me recordará lo que siempre me dice: que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera en tanto ella también lo sea—Matt maldijo la moderna relación marital de Harry y su esposa.

—Bien—se cruzó de brazos—Esta noche te espero, e iremos a ver qué tal el ambiente. —Harry sonrió, y Matt sintió un nuevo pinchazo. ¿Acaso eso hacía feliz al de raíces asiáticas?

—De acuerdo.

—Debo volver para grabar— Matt se giró y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta. Sentía que le habían drenado toda la alegre energía que el batido secreto le había proporcionado esa mañana.

—¡Nos vemos esta noche! —habló Harry a su espalda, y Matt le dio una hipócrita sonrisa de despedida antes de salir del cuarto y caminar hacia donde estaban los demás. Solo podía esperar que ese ambiente tampoco fuera del agrado de Harry. Él ni siquiera había ido, pero ya odiaba "el oasis".

* * *

El lugar resultó ser peor de lo que se imaginaba. Al menos en su cabeza se había imaginado algo parecido a un elegante prostíbulo heterosexual, pero en realidad el dichoso bar parecía un cuchitril de mala muerte. La entrada era una simple casa en ruinas con los vidrios quebrados y varios grafittis en las paredes. Matt no quería ser grosero, pero no pudo evitar darle una mirada desdeñosa a la gente que pasaba por la calle a su lado mientras llevaba su mano a su bolsillo, comprobando que su celular aún estuviera ahí.

—Vamos— habló Harry, y se adentró al cuchitril. Matt suspiró, aseguró el pesado abrigo que colgaba de sus hombros, y luego siguió a Harry a través de la pequeña y oxidada puerta de metal.

—Harry— susurró. Detrás de la puerta se encontraban unas escaleras que se dirigían a un sótano donde solo había más oscuridad— Este lugar parece abandonado ¿Seguro que es la dirección correcta? Me parece peligroso que estemos aquí, no olvides que somos actores y hay mucha gente que podría pensar en…

—Shhh—susurró Harry a su vez sin detenerse— Esta noche solo somos Matt y Harry. Y según lo que leí en internet, estamos en el lugar indicado— Matt frunció el ceño. ¿Internet? No le había preguntado a Harry de dónde había sacado la idea de ir a un lugar así, pero había supuesto que un amigo se lo había recomendado. Ahora bien, si de repente aquella dirección había llegado a su correo, todo eso podría ser fácilmente una trampa.

Matt no tuvo tiempo de advertirle a Harry de sus sospechas cuando el de raíces asiáticas llegó al fondo de la escalera, donde había otra puerta.

—Llegamos— anunció, y abrió la puerta. Matt entrecerró los ojos para no enceguecerse por el rayo de luz fucsia que se escapó, pero una vez que se acostumbró, recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Los techos eran ridículamente altos y parecía que en cualquier momento se fueran a caer. Había una pista atestada de cuerpos, en su mayoría de hombres, quienes se movían obscenamente con una música de la cual no era capaz de distinguirle ritmo. Sobre una pequeña tarima, hab´+ia un hombre sin camisa, en ropa interior, con un enorme listón rosado alrededor de su cuello y esponjosas orejas de conejo adheridas a su cabeza. Estaba bailando eróticamente para las mesas que se encontraban alrededor de la tarima, donde hombres de todas las contexturas y edades le gritaban y vitoreaban.

Había mucho humo en el aire. Matt no sabía si había alguna máquina de humo en alguna parte, o si quizás se trataba de humo de cigarrillo o de alguna droga. Pero definitivamente lo que más llamó la atención era la inmensa cantidad de gente que se escondía ahí abajo, la gran mayoría vestidos excéntricamente y se les notaba lo atrevidos y coquetos.

—¿Ves esa escalera? —habló Harry, sacando a Matt de su ensoñación. La escalera de la cual hablaba se encontraba al final del salón, con una apariencia desgastada y potencialmente peligrosa—Lleva a un segundo piso escondido, como un ártico. Allí están los cuartos. Cualquiera es libre de utilizar uno, siempre y cuando pague cierta cantidad de dinero en la mañana—Matt abrió los ojos. Definitivamente no pondría en peligro subida y su integridad subiendo con algún desconocido por esas escaleras.

—Harry— llamó, haciendo que el de raíces asiáticas finalmente lo mirara— ¿Qué opinas del lugar? ¿Te gusta? — "Por favor, di que lo odias" pensó.

—No me gusta— Harry miró alrededor— Definitivamente ni tu ni yo estamos acostumbrados a lugares así. Se ve tan… ilegal. No puedo imaginarme la cantidad de delitos que se están llevando acabo aquí mientras hablamos.

—También es peligroso— apuntó Matt, y Harry le dio la razón asintiendo.

—Aun así, no podemos juzgar solo por su apariencia— Harry caminó aún más el interior y buscó con sus ojos una mesa vacía— Vamos. Pidamos algo de beber. Quizás nos acostumbremos.

Matt volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero no dijo nada y lo siguió. Quería protestar porque no se sentía cómodo, pero tenía la sensación de que Harry se traía algo entre manos. Todo su comportamiento, y el hecho de que decidiera quedarse en un lugar tan desagradable, no era normal en alguien tan sofisticado como él.

Ni bien se sentaron en una mesa, fueron abordados por dos sujetos. Uno pelirrojo enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, doblando su espalda y ubicando su rostro sobre el hombro del de raíces asiáticas; el otro rubio se sentó descaradamente sobre las piernas de Matt.

—Hola, bombón— Matt, a penas lo escuchó, tuvo ganas de ponerse de pie y salir de ahí. Solo que no dejaría a Harry.

—Así que nuestros clientes de hoy son dos amigos—murmuró divertido el chico que colgaba del cuello de Harry. Matt los recorrió con la mirada; quizás ser actor había elevado sus estándares, pero ninguno de esos dos hombres era especialmente guapo. Al menos, no tan guapo como él veía a Harry.

—No somos sus clientes— habló Matt sacudiéndose. No quería ser descortés o grosero, pero esperaba que su movimiento hubiera sido suficiente para que el rubio entendiera el mensaje.

—Pero si desean, pueden sentarse con nosotros—intervino Harry con una sonrisa. Matt lo miró incrédulo— Yo invito las bebidas— el rubio y el pelirrojo compartieron una sonrisa, y luego ambos se sentaron en los asientos vacíos que quedaban en la mesa de Matt y Harry.

Matt no quería ser celoso, no tenía ningún derecho; Pero ese tipo de enormes músculos, piel de durazno, y cabello rojo opaco estaba mirando a Harry como si éste último fuera una deliciosa paleta. Era consciente de que el rubio lo miraba de la misma forma a él, pero eso no era relevante.

—Iré a pedir—informó Harry, y se puso de pie rumbo a la horrenda y destartalada barra. Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo centraron su atención en Matt, por lo que él se paró de un salto.

—Y yo iré a acompañarte—informó siguiendo a su compañero.

Una vez que llegaron con el barman, Harry pidió cuatro cervezas, y en lo que se las entregaban, se giró hacia Matt.

—¿Notaste cómo te miraba el rubio? Se nota que le interesas.

—O simplemente ambos se dieron cuenta de que de todas las personas que hay aquí, era a ti y a mí a quienes les podían sacar más dinero—contestó frío. Harry levantó sus cejas e iba a responder algo, pero Matt le ganó— Perdón— dijo, y se restregó el rostro para intentar recomponerse. Él no era así, no juzgaba a las personas, ni esperaba lo peor de ellas. Harry lo sabía, y por eso ahora mismo tenía esa expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Para nada— bajó sus manos y lo miró— No me siento cómodo con esos dos en nuestra mesa. ¿Podrías decirles que se vayan? —Harry suspiró.

—No—aquella negativa tomó por sorpresa a Matt— Si nos quedamos tú y yo solos, sería como una cita. Esto no es una cita. El propósito de venir aquí es conocer a nuevas personas, y eso es lo que haremos. ¿Podrías intentar ser un poco más amigable con el chico rubio? Lo ideal sería que si no logras congeniar con él, no sea porque no lo intentaste—Matt volvió la mirada hacia su mesa a lo lejos, donde los dos acompañantes estaban hablando en medio de carcajadas.

—Pero no me atrae— argumentó.

—Yo tampoco te atraía ¿Recuerdas? No lo descubriste hasta que no lo intentaste—Matt debía reconocer que Harry tenía razón.

—Señor— el barman volvió con ellos y dejó cuatro botellas de cerveza sobre la barra— Sus bebidas— Harry soltó unos billetes sobre la mesa y luego agarró todas las botellas.

—Al menos yo quiero intentarlo— le dijo a Matt antes de caminar de regreso a la mesa.

Matt lo siguió pensativo. Harry tenía razón, la atracción por él había nacido después de haber intentado. Quizás sucediera lo mismo con algún otro hombre. Tener ese tipo de encuentros iba en contra de lo que creía y de quién era, pero si Harry lo iba a intentar, por ende él también debía hacerlo. Después de todo, estaban en su relación juntos.

Una vez que volvió a la mesa, decidió unir toda su fuerza de voluntad en ignorar completamente a Harry, o de lo contrario sabía que o podría hacer algún avance. Simplemente recibió su cerveza, y le pasó al rubio la suya, sentándose hacia él para que se sitiera como si estuvieran los dos solos.

—Gracias, guapo— habló el chico rubio, y bebió de la botella. Solo que no lo hizo como lo haría alguien normal sino que abrió completamente la boca y chupó la boquilla. Matt supuso que aquello debió ser alguna especie de jugada erótica, pero solo le produjo repulsión y asco. Aun así, decidió ignorarla.

—Me llamo Matthew.

—Soy Chris—Matt asintió y tomó de su bebida. Quería preguntar tantas cosas; de donde era, cuál era su animal favorito, por qué trabajaba en eso, qué le gustaba hacer para pasar el rato…—¿Quieres subir? —preguntó Chris, interrumpiendo cualquier línea de pensamiento amistosa que Matt haya tenido en su cabeza.

—¡No! —respondió indignado y frunciendo el ceño. Inconscientemente giró su cabeza hacia Harry, y lo encontró riendo con el pelirrojo. Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie— Iré al baño, ya regreso—se paró y buscó con la mirada la puerta de los baños. Necesitaba mojarse la cara, comprobar que no estaba soñando y de que realmente había ido hasta algo cercano al infierno solo porque Harry le había sonreído esa mañana.

* * *

Harry vio a Matt pararse de su asiento, e inmediatamente borró su sonrisa fingida para convertir su expresión en una mueca. No la estaba pasando bien. Milo, el pelirrojo, no hacía otra cosa salvo mirarle descaradamente los labios y tocar su entrepierna con una mano. Harry, sin borrar su sonrisa, había alejado ese toque más de tres veces. No le gustaba, de alguna manera le daba asco.

Milo era un hombre, sí. Pero no era Matt.

—¿Dulzura? —llamó Milo. Harry rodó los ojos. También se estaba cansando de que usara ese horrendo apodo cursi y poco apropiado. ¿Él dulce? Matt era el dulce.

—¿Qué? —respondió hipócritamente. Tenía miedo. Si las cosas con Milo no resultaban, no le gustaban ¿Qué podría significar? ¿Qué solo le gustaba estar con Matt? No, eso no podía ser.

Los amigos con derechos no funcionaban así.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó, como si realmente le importara aunque sea una pizca lo que Harry pensaba.

—Me preocupa mi amigo—habló— No se veía muy feliz… quizás deba ir a verlo— empezó a ponerse de pie, pero Milo le agarró el brazo y lo obligó a sentarse.

—Déjalo. ¿Por qué no me acompañas arriba? Seguramente tu amigo nos alcanzará en un momento—los ojos de Milo eran traviesos, y Harry sabía que no irían al segundo piso por un tour. Pero había algo en su estómago que se revolvía de solo pensar en tocar a ese hombre en la intimidad.

—¡Dame mi dinero! —gritó alguien, y de pronto una mesa voló en dirección a ellos, haciendo que la propia se volcara y sus bebidas se regaran por el suelo. El impacto hizo que Chris y Milo se cayeran al suelo en medio de sus gritos por el susto. Harry. Con reflejos más rápidos, saltó hacia atrás antes del impacto, por lo que terminó de pie viendo el desastre de lo que antes era su mesa. Miró hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el grito inicial y se encontró con un enfrentamiento entre dos comensales. Ambos se veían mugrientos y despeinados, era obvio que estaban borrachos.

—¡No te doy nada! —respondió el otro hombre. Harry vio cómo el primero agarraba otra mesa y la lanzaba hacia otro lugar del bar, haciendo que varias personas terminaran en el suelo.

—¡Derramaste mi cerveza!

—¡TU DERRAMASTE TU CERVEZA!

Harry sintió que alguien le tomaba el brazo, y al girarse se encontró con Milo.

—Mejor vámonos, dulzura. Éste tipo de peleas se vuelven peligrosas en pocos minutos, y se prolongan por horas. En unos momentos, todos van a empezar a unirse a la revuelta. Mejor sigue mi consejo y acompáñame arriba—Harry plantó los pies en el suelo. De ahí nadie lo movía en tanto Matt no regresara.

—¿Nadie va a intervenir? ¿La policía? ¿Seguridad?

—Ay, dulzura…—Milo se rió de él— ¿Enserio crees que eso podría llegar a ser una posibilidad? Aquí no hay más ley que la que cada quien se forma—Harry tuvo ganas de golpear su frente con su palma. ¿En qué estaba pensando al preguntar algo tan absurdo?

—Bien ¿Qué hay de ti? —Milo miró desdeñoso a la pelea, como si no le importara, o estuviera acostumbrado a verlas.

—Dulzura…

—¡No me llames así! —explotó. A su alrededor ya podía escuchar el estruendo de la gente y de vasos quebrándose. Dio un paso atrás y se señaló a sí mismo mientras elevaba la voz para que pudiera ser escuchado por encima del alboroto—¡Mírame! No hay una sola gota de mi cuerpo que sea dulce, así que deja de usar ese apodo tan ridículo. Si lo que quieres es que gaste mi dinero en tus servicios, no estás haciendo un buen trabajo— y con eso se giró hacia la pelea. Él no era una persona explosiva o de mal genio, pero estaba irritado. Odiaba la negligencia. En el mundo ocurrían miles de cosas horribles todos los días, y muchas de ellas se hubieran podido evitar, de no ser por algún inútil que se olvidó de su humanidad y decidió seguir de largo en lugar de intervenir.

—¡Hey! —gritó, y se atravesó justo cuando uno de los sujetos iba a herir al otro con un trozo de vidrio roto. Hablar con borrachos era difícil, pero no era imposible hacerlos entrar en razón—Ten un poco más de cuidado. Hay personas aquí, y seguramente no querrás terminar lastimando a alguien.

—¡Apártate, dulzura! —le ordenó el hombre. Harry frunció el ceño— El problema no es contigo.

—Se vuelve mi problema cuando casi fui aplastado por una mesa voladora—informó. El hombre del trozo de vidrio empezó a bajar su mano, pero de pronto Harry sintió que alguien lo agarraba de los hombros.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —le gritaron. Era el otro hombre. Como estaba desarmado, no lo había visto como un problema por lo que le había dado la espalda. Gran error. El sujeto lo levantó como si él solo fuera un muñeco de trapo, y lo arrojó al otro lado del salón, donde con su cuerpo empujó a más personas y volcó al menos tres mesas. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los cristales rotos se le incrustó en la piel.

—¡¿Por qué te metiste con él?! —escuchó que gritó el sujeto del vidrio—¡No te había hecho nada!

—¡Se atravesó!

—¡Te voy a enseñar a no meterte con inocentes!

Harry, con el cuerpo ligeramente adolorido, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con que ambos hombres se estaban dando golpes. Con un poco de esfuerzo se puso de pie y se dirigió de nuevo hasta ellos.

Milo había tenido razón. Varias personas ya se habían metido a la pelea, cada una con un bando. Para cuando Harry regresó a su posición inicial, ya había al menos 7 hombres y mujeres dándose golpes entre ellos.

—¡Tú! —el sujeto que lo había lanzado lo miró con llamas en los ojos y llegó hasta él en un par de pasos—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —Harry, nuevamente, frunció el ceño. Él no había hecho nada que desatara tal pelea, pero seguro la mente de ese sujeto, nublada por el alcohol, había guardado una imagen de su rostro; y ahora, como lo reconocía, lo culpaba.

El hombre echó su puño hacia adelante. Harry se agachó, esquivando el golpe, y luego llevó su propia mano a la barbilla del hombre para hacerlo caer de espaldas. No fue difícil, primero porque él era muy bueno luchando (no por nada tenía un papel en una película de acción) y segundo, porque el hombre tenía torpes reflejos por culpa de su estado de embriaguez.

Una chica que vio lo sucedido, llegó hasta Harry corriendo y empezó a mover sus brazos para pelear con él. Harry ni la conocía ni sabía por qué la chica querría hacerle daño, pero supuso que ella tampoco lo sabía. Se notaba que estaba borracha o drogada.

Él le inmovilizó las manos y luego usó su pierna para hacerla tropezar, sentándola en el suelo. De pronto sintió un empujoncito en su espalda, giró la cabeza para mirar, y todo ocurrió en cuestión de milisegundos: Una mesa voladora venía justo hacia él, con sus vasos aún en la superficie. Cómo tenía a la chica en brazos, sabía que no había posibilidad de evitar el choque, que seguramente lo dejaría con cortadas por culpa del vidrio. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para recibir el impacto, cuando de un momento a otro una mancha salió de alguna parte y de un salto de llevó la mesa con ella, haciendo que golpeara la pared. Harry miró en esa dirección, y se encontró a Matt en medio de madera y vidrios rotos.

—¡Matt! —gritó preocupado, y corrió hasta él soltando a la chica. Seguramente el de raíces italianas había visto la mesa volando hacia Harry, y se había lanzado contra ella, recibiendo todo el impacto.

Matt se irguió e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras levantaba su palma y la sostenía frente a su rostro. Harry llegó hasta él y se agachó a su lado. Tenía un trozo de vidrio, no más grande que una uña, enterrado en su piel.

—No te muevas—habló, y de un manotazo agarró el vidrio con sus dedos y lo sacó, haciendo que de la herida naciera un hilillo de sangre—Oh dios… cuanto lo siento—habló avergonzado mientras bajaba la cabeza. El hecho de que Matt se hubiera estrellado con el borde de la mesa y no con su superficie, había ayudado a que no terminara tan lastimado. Pero lo que a Harry en realidad le importaba, era el sacrificio. Su amigo debió haber tenido menos de tres segundos para reaccionar y pensar qué hacer, y lo que hizo fue poner su cuerpo para recibir el impacto. Se había sacrificado. Por Harry. Éste último sintió un agradable calor creciendo en su pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Matt, y Harry tuvo ganas de soltar una carcajada. Matt era el que estaba costado en medio de un desastre de escombros, y le preguntaba a él si estaba bien.

—Estoy perfectamente. Vamos, levántate— Harry estiró su brazo hacia Matt, quien lo tomó y con su ayuda se puso de pie—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste haber terminado terriblemente herido. ¡Y eres un actor! Debes preocuparte por tu físico—Matt parpadeó como si aquello ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

—Yo… no estaba pensando.

Harry volteó la mirada. Su corazón empezó a palpitar dentro de su pecho como si acabara de salir del gimnasio, solo que no estaba cansado. Quizás se debía a la adrenalina del hecho de que aún se estaba llevando una batalla en el lugar. O quizás, las palabras de Matt lo habían conmovido hasta la médula.

Los ojos de Matt se veían especialmente desgarradores en ese momento, como si con una mirada pudieran colarse dentro de él y hurgar en busca de una respuesta. Alguna palabra o acción de la cual Harry no tenía idea. Le daba la sensación de que Matt esperaba algo.

—Gracias—habló, y decidió que lo mejor era no hacer contacto visual, por lo que apartó la mirada— Y perdóname por traerte aquí. Todo esto es mi culpa. Si te lastimaste, fue todo mi culpa. No estaba pensando, debí haberme dado cuenta que este lugar era demasiado peligroso.

—Harry, tú no me obligaste a venir—habló seriamente Matt— Y no estoy lastimado. A parte de esa cortada, estoy bien. Tú si hubieras terminado muy herido si la mesa te hubiera golpeado, así que no me arrepiento. Si tuviera que volver en el tiempo, me atravesaría otra vez— Harry volvió a sentir el agradable calor en el pecho. Él medía 1.80, era fuerte e independiente, además que era el único chico entre varias hermanas. Cuando era pequeño y tímido, él mismo había salido adelante encontrando fuerza y valentía en el baile. Cada vez que tenía un problema, debía solucionarlo solo, así como Shelby solucionaba los de ella. Creía que no tenía a alguien que lo protegiera, o que por instinto pusiera su seguridad y salud en primer lugar. Era agradable darse cuenta de que sí había una persona así en su vida, solo que no había estado enterado. Pero ahora lo estaba, y eso le gustaba y al mismo tiempo lo abrumaba.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos—habló, y sin esperar respuesta, se giró hacia la salida. Necesitaba acallar su palpitante corazón, porque tenía la sospecha de que Matt podía incluso llegar a escucharlo.

Matt corrió para alcanzarlo y empezó a caminar a su lado.

—¿Seguro? En el baño reflexioné frente al espejo, y me di cuenta de que tienes razón— comentó.

—¿En qué?

—Nuestra relación se está volviendo demasiado exclusiva. Así que creo que voy a intentar salir con otras personas— el corazón de Harry se detuvo. Él miró a Matt, y al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, sintió un feo pinchazo. ¿De verdad iba a aceptar que Matt saliera con otras personas? Quizás fuera egoísta, pero muy en su interior quería que él pudiera salir con otra gente para demostrarse a sí mismo que todo estaba normal; pero conservando a Matt solo para él.

—Es lo mejor— respondió, sabiendo que sus pensamientos lo volvían un hipócrita. Pero debía ser justo; si él podía salir con más gente, Matt también tenía el mismo derecho.

—Pero no de aquí—aclaró el de ojos avellana, y miró el lugar con una mueca. Harry tragó saliva, y decidió dejar de mirarlo. A Matt no le gustaba ese lugar, definitivamente no le gustaba, pero aun así había ido.

* * *

Matt agradecía mentalmente que al fin pudieran salir de ese cuchitril. A penas llegó a la fría y nocturna calle, inhaló profundamente, extendiendo su pecho. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado el aire limpio.

—Matt ¿Por qué viniste? —preguntó Harry. Matt lo miró. Desde hacía un rato había notado que Harry le estaba evitando la mirada, pero no podía pensar en por qué. Y tampoco le parecía muy prudente preguntar.

—Porque tú viniste—respondió con obviedad. Él por su cuenta jamás hubiera ido.

—Pero pudiste decir que no—replicó Harry—Como dijiste, no te obligué. ¿Por qué no te negaste en un principio? —Matt hizo memoria, y sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—Porque me sonreíste. Si me hubieras dicho que solo quería venir por probar y ya, quizás lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Pero enserio parecía que querías venir, y no te iba a dejar venir solo. Después de todo, estamos juntos en esto—Matt se giró hacia Harry, y tuvo ganas de detenerse de golpe y abrir los ojos. Podría jurar que las doradas mejillas de Harry estaban sonrosadas.

—De acuerdo— respondió el de raíces asiáticas, aún sin hacer contacto visual. Matt giró un poco la cabeza, intentando estudiarlo. Algo había cambiado, no sabía qué, pero definitivamente ese no era el mismo Harry con el que había entrado al oasis.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto diferente… ¿Acaso pasó algo mientras estaba en el baño?

—No—dijo cortante, y levantó la mirada hacia la calle— Sube al auto. Te llevaré a tu tráiler.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso. El automóvil de Harry entró al set y se estacionó frente al tráiler de Matt, dejando el motor encendido en señal de que pensaba arrancar pronto, por lo que Matt debía bajarse rápido. El de ojos avellana estaba más que confundido. No solo no lo miraba, sino que también sentía que estaba siendo hostil. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso había herido el orgullo y masculinidad de Harry al haberlo salvado de la mesa?

—Harry…

—Nos vemos mañana—cortó el chico. Matt frunció el ceño, y estuvo a punto de bajarse, solo que decidió pensarlo mejor. Él no quería dejar las cosas así, con una tensión rara entre ellos. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, aceró su cuerpo al asiento del piloto, tomó la barbilla de Harry entre sus largos dedos y sostuvo firme su rostro mientras le daba un beso en los labios. El de raíces asiáticas no se movió, por lo cual se preocupó. Se fue hacia atrás, y encontró a Harry con los ojos cerrados.

—Harry—llamó. Él lentamente abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los de Matt—No pienses que no creo que eres capaz de defenderte por ti mismo. Te he visto entrenar, o practicar escenas de acción en el set. Eres el hombre más fuerte y talentoso que conozco, y te admiro por eso. Si te salvé, no creas que fue porque creyera que no podías arreglártelas solo—Matt volvió a ver ese tono ligeramente rosado, por lo que frunció el ceño mientras llevaba una mano a la frente de Harry; a lo mejor le estaba dando fiebre o se estaba enfermando. No sería raro, considerando lo helada que estaba la noche.

Harry se soltó del agarre de Matt, alejando el toque al mover su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Gracias por eso, ahora ve a dormir. Es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que grabar.

A Matt le hubiera encantado invitar a Harry a su tráiler y pasar la noche con él. Pero claramente no era el momento. Harry se veía distraído, abrumado. Lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

—Buenas noches—habló, y abrió la puerta del auto.

* * *

Harry estaba en su cama del set, dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se sentía ansioso e inquieto. Había una presión en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar mientras su cabeza repetía una y otra vez el rostro de Matt a centímetros del suyo, momentos antes en el auto.

Simplemente era ridículo. Él se había acostado con Matt más veces de las que podía recordar. ¿Por qué el beso de esa noche se había sentido tan diferente? ¿Por qué aún sentía la presión de esos carnosos labios sobre los propios, y el calor de esos dedos en su mentón?

Necesitaba tomar medidas drásticas antes de que fuera muy tarde. Tenía una leve sospecha de lo que podría estar pasando, y no le gustaba. Le daba pánico.

Pensó en soluciones, y la única que se le ocurrió fue comprobarse a sí mismo que todo se debía a que había descubierto lo placentero que era estar con un hombre.

* * *

La noche siguiente, Matt estaba en su tráiler practicando sus líneas con desgana, ya que en todo el día él y Harry ni siquiera se habían visto. Magnus y Alec no habían tenido escenas Malec, y en ningún momento se habían cruzado. Matt estaba decepcionado, pero no podía forzar las cosas. Sentía que debía ser Harry quien, cuando estuviera listo, se acercara otra vez. Aunque le daba miedo pensar en la posibilidad de que nunca volviera a acercarse, y de que su extraña relación se hubiera acabado para siempre.

De pronto, su actividad de vio interrumpida por unos fuertes y apresurados golpes en la puerta de su tráiler.

—Soy Harry— habló alguien, y Matt sonrió abiertamente. Había ido a buscarlo. Quizás no todo estaba perdido. Ansioso, corrió a abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a su compañero, quien tenía puesto un largo abrigo negro como si pensara salir. Habían finas gotas de agua en su cabello, quizás iba a llover dentro de poco. Definitivamente se notaba que Toronto estaba más frío de lo normal, lo que volvía conmovedor el hecho de que Harry hubiera ido a buscarlo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó cerrando la puerta para evitar que se colara el frío.

—Necesito que me acompañes al oasis—habló Harry, y Matt se sorprendió por la proposición. Se paró frente a su amigo y lo observó hablar— Ya dejaste claro que ese lugar no te gusta. Pero te lo pido como un favor. Ven conmigo—Matt, que nunca replicaba o preguntaba razones, frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué quieres volver ahí? —Harry se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Dio un profundo suspiro y miró hacia arriba

—Quiero… no, necesito volver a ver a Milo.

—¿Milo? —Matt no sabía quién era ese, pero suponía que se trataba del pelirrojo—¿Por qué necesitas verlo? —Harry se sacudió con ansiedad, como si no pudiera soportar que la respuesta tardara tanto.

—Simplemente necesito verlo. Por favor, acompáñame. No tienes que decir o hacer nada si no quieres, es solo que después de lo de anoche no soy capaz de volver ahí estando solo, y nadie más aparte de ti sabe de ese lugar—Harry llevó sus manos a su cara. Matt lo veía nervioso, tembloroso. Le preocupó de que algo muy grave podría estarle pasando—Por favor. Te juro que la última persona a la que se lo pediría de nuevo sería a ti, pero es una emergencia.

—Pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿No puedo ayudar en algo más? Realmente no quiero volver a ese lugar—pidió. Harry bajó sus manos y soltó un suspiro.

—Podemos ir a otro bar, entonces. Pero necesito que sea clandestino.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué de repente haces tantas preguntas? ¿Qué pasó con ese hombre que accedía a todo sin cuestionar o replicar?

—Pasa que no logro comprender por qué demonios querrías revolcarte con un hombre que se acuesta con otros por dinero—Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y luego su boca seguramente para protestar, pero Matt le ganó— No lo niegues, eso es exactamente la razón por la que "necesitas" ir. Y te da igual en qué bar sea, o con quién—Matt se cruzó de brazos— Éste tipo de comportamiento nunca lo esperaría de ti. Y sinceramente me hace preguntarme qué papel tuve yo en todo esto. De qué manera me viste para que decidieras estar conmigo—Harry lo escuchó atentamente, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. Te lo explicaría, pero… ¿Podrías simplemente confiar en mí y acompañarme? —Matt notaba la ansiedad y la prisa en Harry. Había algo en esos ojos achinados, un tormento, como si rogara porque alguien lo ayudara. Pero a pesar de todo, Matt no lo haría. No con eso. Quizás el día anterior había aceptado que tuvieran a otras personas en sus vidas, pero eso no significaba que no necesitaba un poco de tiempo para analizar ese hecho. Aún no estaba listo, no se había preparado psicológicamente para ver o saber que Harry estaba con alguien más. Incluso le causaba molestia haber visto la simple mirada de Milo.

—No— dijo, y la mirada perdida ya perdida de Harry pasó a ser desesperada. Matt no encontraba una razón coherente para eso, y le partía el corazón verlo así, pero no iba a ceder. No con eso—No te acompañaré a ese lugar, ni a ningún otro. No participaré en lo que sea que esté pasando por tu mente, porque sé que esto está mal. Puedo notar que estás teniendo algún conflicto, que algo te inquieta, pero en tanto no me digas de qué se trata para poder ayudarte a mi manera, no haré nada por ti. Estás solo.

El rostro de Harry se petrificó, y sus ojos se aguaron, cargándose de lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Matt se sorprendió y asustó al verlo. Harry no era así.

—No me digas eso— rogó el de raíces asiáticas. Matt levantó sus manos y acunó las mejillas de Harry dentro de ellas, en el mismo gesto cariñoso que Alec había tenido con Magnus infinidad de veces, pero ahora se sentía diferente porque sabía que no eran los personajes. Eran ellos, Harry y Matt.

—Harry ¿Qué pasa? Por favor, dímelo. No entiendo nada—Harry dio un paso atrás y alejó el toque de un manotazo.

—Olvídalo—su voz sonó dolida— ¿No quieres acompañarme? Bien, no lo hagas. Puedo ir solo. Puedo arreglar esto solo. No te necesito para confundirme más.

—¿Qué? —Matt nuevamente estaba confundido. Sentía que se perdía de algo importante—¿Arreglar qué? ¿Te estoy confundiendo? No entiendo nada.

—Ya no importa— Harry se giró para salir, pero Matt actuó sin pensar al agarrarle del brazo, evitando que se fuera. No solo quería seguir hablando del tema, sino que no quería saber que Harry iría para estar con otro. Aún no estaba listo.

—Por favor, no vayas. Quédate y habla conmigo.

—¡No puedo! —Harry se soltó de su agarre— No lo entiendes, no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando. Siempre eres tan amable, te ves tan tranquilo, tan relajado… ojalá las cosas fueran así de fáciles para mí. No tienes la menor idea de lo que me está pasando. Estoy aterrado, y si no voy, no solucionaré nada. Tengo que solucionar esto.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —Matt se sorprendió de sí mismo por su arrebato— ¿Por qué eres tan críptico? ¿Cómo voy a saber qué te pasa si no me lo dices?

—¡Que la vida disfruta de darme bofetadas! Eso pasa—Matt frunció el ceño confundido— Mañana te llamo. Tengo que irme— y con eso Harry salió del tráiler. Matt lo observó con la mirada. Pensó en seguirlo y detenerlo, pero se contuvo. Si Harry realmente tenía tantas ganas de estar con otras personas, él no era nadie para impedírselo. El de raíces asiáticas no le pertenecía.

* * *

Una vez que Harry llegó al oasis, buscó con la mirada a Milo, pero no tuvo que ir a buscarlo, ya que el pelirrojo llegó por sí solo hasta él y lo miró sorprendida.

—Dulzura—Harry sintió ácido en su boca al pronunciar aquel meloso apodo— Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer. No debí haber sido tan hostil contigo. Perdóname— Milo levantó sus cejas.

—Creo… que eres la primera persona que me pide perdón por haber sido desagradable conmigo—Harry agachó la cabeza apenado. Podría simplemente buscar a otro hombre, pero tendría que volver a repetir el proceso de invitarle a beber algo, presentarse, hablar un poco… sinceramente no tenía tiempo ni interés para nada de eso. Necesitaba salir de la duda ya.

—Seguramente fui el primero en ser desagradable contigo. Eres una persona maravillosa, y yo como un idiota arruiné cualquier oportunidad—Milo sonrió.

—No tienes la menor idea de cuantas veces han sido desagradables conmigo. Éste trabajo no asegura el buen trato. Y realmente me conmueve que te estés disculpando— Harry sintió una mano en su espalda, y a continuación Milo lo acercó a él, uniendo sus cuerpos—No has arruinado nada. Y si me acompañas arriba, prometo darte un trato especial— Harry sabía que esas palabras no significaban nada, seguramente Milo las usaba con todos sus clientes. Pero eso era lo de menos. Le sonrió y con su muñeca tomó la mano del pelirrojo.

—Vamos.

Contrario a lo que Harry pensaba, curiosamente las escaleras no se derribaron bajo su peso. El segundo piso consistía en un oscuro y estrecho pasillo con cortinas de colores brillantes en lugar de puertas para la hilera de habitaciones que allí se encontraban. Milo haló la mano de Harry a través del pasillo, mientras éste último se arrepentía cada vez más de lo que estaba haciendo.

Finalmente Milo pareció encontrar una habitación vacía. Hizo que los dos entraran y luego volvió a cerrar la cortina tras ellos. La habitación era sumamente pequeña, a duras penas cabía una cama doble con sábanas de seda roja. Las paredes también eran rojas, pero la pintura estaba tan gastada que en algunas partes se descascaraba, sin mencionar que había manchas de humedad cerca del techo.

Harry, apenas se giró de nuevo hacia Milo, fue atrapado por unos brazos que se posaron en su espalda, con el rostro del pelirrojo sumamente cerca del propio.

—Dime, dulzura. ¿Prefieres dar o recibir? —preguntó Milo. Harry lloriqueó arrepintiéndose nuevamente.

—Recibir—respondió, y al instante sintió los labios de Milo sobre los propios mientras ambos caían sobre la cama. Casi al instante, el pelirrojo pasó a besar su cuello con urgencia mientras sus manos empezaban a bajar la cremallera del abrigo de Harry. Éste último supuso que Milo debía tener prisa para aprovechar la noche y estar con otros clientes, pero no le gustaba que las cosas fueran tan de prisa.

—Milo…

—Shhh—calló el hombre, y arrojó el abrigo a un lado para continuar a desabotonar la camisa. A Harry le hubiera encantado poder seguirle el ritmo y hacer lo mismo con él, pero sentir esos labios calientes y húmedos en su cuello le daban la suficiente repulsión como para mantenerlo quieto. Además, tenía miedo. Recordó que la primera vez con Matt también lo había atemorizado, pero luego el de ojos color avellana se había detenido y tomado el tiempo para tranquilizarlo; y después de eso, cada vez que se encontraban, había sido amable y considerado, tratando a Harry como algo preciado a lo que no quería hacerle daño. Milo, en cambio, parecía importarle muy poco el hecho de que Harry no se estuviera moviendo. Parecía que solo le importaba seguir adelante.

* * *

Matt había intentado seguir practicando sus líneas, pero la concentración no lo ayudó. Ahora estaba dando vueltas en la cama, y sospechaba que no había manera de que pudiera dormirse. No mientras supiera que era muy posible que en ese momento otro hombre estuviera tocando a Harry. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía ningún derecho de detenerlo, y tampoco entendía las razones de Harry para actuar como lo estaba haciendo.

" _La vida disfruta de darme bofetadas_ " había dicho el de raíces asiáticas, y a Matt no se le ocurría qué podría significar aquello.

Dio otra vuelta sobre el colchón y soltó un suspiro. Harry había parecido entre enojado y dolido cuando Matt se había negado a acompañarlo, pero eso no le había impedido irse. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era tan importante y urgente como para haber llegado a su tráiler en la noche? Las preguntas azotaban su cabeza, una a una, y le frustraba no tener respuestas.

También le preocupaba saber qué ocurriría de ahí en adelante, qué pasaría con su relación. Tenía el temor de que quizás todo se hubiera acabado, que Harry estaba demasiado decepcionado de él como para continuar con aquello. Pero entonces ¿Él que haría? Se había acostumbrado a Harry, a tenerlo cerca. Una alegría crecía en él cuando lo veía sonreír o coquetear descaradamente. No estaba preparado para dejar ir esos momentos. No quería perder a su amigo. De pronto, se sentó de golpe al recordar algo.

" _Si esto llega a arruinar nuestra amistad, juro hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarla"_

Él le había prometido a Harry que no dejaría que algo así ocurriera. Por lo tanto, tenía la excusa perfecta de por qué iría hasta el oasis y sacaría a Harry de ahí: un amigo no te dejaría acostarte irresponsablemente con otro hombre.

Matt, sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie y buscó su abrigo mientras con la otra mano llamaba a un taxi. Le dio una mirada a la ventana solo para comprobar que estaba lloviendo, y él no tenía paraguas. Se iba a mojar, pero si lograba hacer a entrar en razón a su amigo, habría valido la pena.

* * *

Apenas llegó a la calle del oasis, distinguió el automóvil de Harry en la acera. Era obvio que su compañero estaba allí dentro. Le pagó al taxi y corrió a la puerta para evitar mojarse demasiado. Adentro, la estruendosa música y el bullicio de la gente acallaban el repiqueteo de la tormenta que se estaba llevando a cabo a fuera. Matt no perdió tiempo buscando entre las mesas, sino que continuó de largo su camino rumbo al segundo piso.

Si la entrada del lugar era un cuchitril, el segundo piso era un moridero. Matt hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué, Harry? —susurró. No podía imaginarse las razones que llevaron a su amigo a refugiarse en un sitio como ese.

Miró alrededor, no quería tener que mirar dentro de cada una de esas cortinas porque no sabía con qué cosas podría llegar a encontrarse, pero no se le ocurría que más podría hacer. Estaba seguro de que el estruendo ni siquiera dejaría a Harry escucharlo si llegaba a gritar su nombre. De pronto la vida se le solucionó cuando vio al tal Milo correr una cortina y salir al pasillo. Matt frunció el ceño y llegó hasta él. No quería ser rudo, pero hervía algo dentro de él sólo de pensar que ese hombre había tocado a su amigo, por lo que tomó a Milo del cuello de la camisa y lo pegó contra la pared.

—¿Dónde está? —rugió. Se desconocía a sí mismo, pero no tenía tiempo de analizar su actitud.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está quién? —respondió Milo, y a su vez sonaba enojado.

—Harry— el pelirrojo lo miró confundido— Mi amigo. Los dos vinimos ayer.

—Ah— Milo miró hacia otro lado y frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está? —repitió Matt— Él vino aquí. Te buscó—Matt ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso. Con la actitud de Harry, perfectamente pudo haber buscado a algún otro. O simplemente ceder ante el primero que se le hubiera atravesado en el camino.

—Si— respondió Milo, y Matt respiró aliviado— Pero no sé dónde está. Después de gritarme que debería quererme y respetarme a mí mismo, se fue corriendo hace como treinta minutos—Matt lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Él te dijo eso?

—Sí. Y también me rechazó— Milo lo miró enojado— Puedo perdonar que la gente me grite o me diga palabras groseras, pero nunca que me rechacen. Por mí, que tu amigo se vaya al demonio. Y tú también vete al demonio. Váyanse los dos, par de imbéciles—era la primera vez que alguien trataba así a Matt. Por lo que respondió unos segundos después, luego de salir de la sorpresa.

—¿Sabes a dónde se fue?

—No tengo idea, y tiene suerte que nadie lo haya visto— Milo empujó a Matt y luego se cruzó de brazos— Tenemos un código aquí. Si alguien nos falta al respeto, se muere. —Matt sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Gracias por tu tiempo— dijo, y se giró para salir de ahí esperando nunca en su vida tener que volver.

Una vez que estuvo afuera y bajo la lluvia, miró a los lados. El auto de Harry seguía ahí, ¿Dónde estaba él? La calle estaba desierta. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número, pero nadie contestó. Empezó a preocuparse, y antes de entrar en pánico, entró a la app "Find my friends" y buscó a Harry. Afortunadamente pudo ver en el mapa en la pantalla el punto que indicaba la dirección del celular de Harry, por lo que empezó a caminar por la calle, buscándolo.

El GPS lo guió a un sucio callejón. Matt estuvo a punto de maldecir a esos aparatos electrónicos por su complicada manera de funcionar, cuando se fijó mejor en la mancha que estaba agachada contra la pared. Era una persona, y reconocería esa silueta en cualquier parte.

—¡Harry! —llegó hasta él preocupado de que estuviera herido o algo por el estilo. Harry tenía su cabeza contra sus rodillas, y en cuanto escuchó su nombre, alzó el rostro. Matt se congeló en su lugar, estando a unos cuantos pasos del de raíces asiáticas. Harry siempre había sido una persona fuerte, divertida, llena de vida. Ahora no parecía él. Se veía destrozado, con los ojos brillantes como si estuviera luchando por no llorar.

—Matt—dijo en un sollozo. Matt terminó de llegar hasta él y se agachó para quedar a su altura. La lluvia había empapado completamente a Harry, haciendo que su cabello se pegara a su frente y gotas de agua colgaran de sus pestañas para finalmente terminar deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—Ahora sí. Tienes que decirme qué pasa—exigió. La tormenta ya había menguado, pero aun así unas cuantas gotas caían sobre ambos, haciéndolos tiritar del frío. Sin embargo, Matt tenía miedo de que si mencionaba el clima o proponía un cambio de escenario, Harry pudiera cerrarse y no confesar.

—Rompí nuestra promesa—Harry miró sus propias manos— Creo que inevitablemente me he enamorado de ti— su voz era suave, como un susurro. Matt no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se quedó procesando aquellas palabras en su cabeza, repitiéndolas una y otra vez a ver si lograba convencerse de que era real. De que Harry Shum acababa de declararse.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó. Harry sonrió melancólicamente.

—Quisiera que no— respondió. Matt frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque, Matt—Harry levantó la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron—Eres mi amigo. El Alec de mi Magnus. Se supone que esto iba a ser algo insignificante, que no involucraríamos los sentimientos porque eso siempre lo complica todo—Harry pegó su cabeza contra la pared—Pero yo, como un idiota, fallé. Lo negué tantas veces, me parecía ridículo siquiera pensar en que podría pasar… y sin embargo aquí estoy: Un desastre de hombre enamorado de ti—Matt notó la sinceridad en esos ojos, y al mismo tiempo un profundo tormento. Entendía que una cosa era encontrar placer estando con otros hombres, pero una muy diferente enamorarse de alguno de ellos.

—Y fue tan de golpe—continuó Harry— En realidad ¡Todo fue tu culpa! Si no hubieras recibido el golpe de esa mesa en mi lugar, no me hubiera dado cuenta de que eres la persona más amable y hermosa del mundo. Después quise negarlo rotundamente, quería convencerme que era un lapsus momentáneo. Pero luego intenté estar con Milo, y no podía dejar de pensar en que deseaba que fueras tú quien estuviera ahí, no él. Tú eres el único hombre con quien quiero estar, y eso rompe completamente nuestro pacto de amigos con derechos.

— ¿Decidiste venir esta noche porque querías olvidarme? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Quería demostrarme que lo que sentía por ti no era nada. Que podía llegar a sentirlo con cualquier otro hombre—Matt miró hacia el suelo. Era demasiada información qué procesar— Es irónico. Ya había escuchado que las relaciones de amigos con derechos nunca terminaban bien porque uno de los involucrados termina enamorado, pero nunca creí que eso me pasaría a mí. No en este punto de mi vida—Matt lanzó un suspiro mientras continuaba en silencio. Le preocupaba que él se llagara a enamorar, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en qué haría si las cosas sucedieran al revés. Si fuera Harry quien terminara enamorado.

—No tienes que decir nada— se adelantó Harry, y Matt volvió a mirarlo atento. El hombre no se había movido de su lugar, agachado contra la pared del oscuro y potencialmente peligroso callejón. Parecía un niño perdido y abandonado por el mundo, necesitado de que alguien le iluminara el camino que ahora debía seguir. Matt quería ser esa luz.

Acunó el rostro de Harry con sus manos y se acercó para darle un profundo beso, igual al que la noche anterior le había dado en el auto. Esta vez, sintió a Harry fundirse contra sus labios mientras un sonidito de satisfacción salía de su garganta. Esa acción encendió algo caliente en el pecho de Matt, una agradable sensación que le presionaba los pulmones, haciendo que fuera casi imposible respirar.

Dio por terminado el beso, pero no se alejó mucho, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

—¿Y si te dijera que probablemente también estoy enamorado de ti? —preguntó. Harry sonrió de medio lado.

—No te creería. Enserio, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo.

—Harry, si lo que describiste es el amor que dices sentir por mí, entonces yo también lo siento. También quiero que solo tú me toques, adoro verte sonreír, y me emociono cada vez que tocas a la puerta de mi tráiler—Matt sonrió— Eres talentoso, independiente, sexy… hay tantas cosas de ti que admiro—los ojos de Harry brillaron, pero ya no por las lágrimas— Y sí, quizás esto no sea amor, pero ¿Qué es el amor? Al menos yo no lo sé. Sólo sé que lo que sea que siento por ti, me hace feliz, y no quiero dejar de sentirlo. Así que no te voy a dejar ir—Harry sonrió conmovido, y Matt experimentó la alegría de solo ver esa sonrisa— ¿Y tú? ¿También estás dispuesto a que juntos descubramos qué es lo que sentimos?

—Si— respondió, pero luego la emoción en su voz se extinguió— Pero Matt, somos actores. Y para el mundo, cada uno tiene su pareja. Además ¿Qué seremos? Necesito un título. Necesito saber a qué atenerme, bajo qué reglas regirme.

—Seremos nosotros haciendo lo que nos salga del corazón—le respondió Matt— A medida que pase el tiempo, las cosas se irán aclarando. Por el momento, no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme por fuera de algo así. De ahora en más, estamos juntos en esto. Y en cuanto a lo del mundo… nadie lo tiene que saber, al menos no por ahora. Seguirá siendo nuestro secreto—Harry volvió a sonreír al tiempo que miraba a Matt con una admiración ajena a sus ojos. Se supone que la gente admiraba a Harry, no al revés.

—¿Por qué eres tan sabio? Tú debiste encargarte de establecer nuestra relación desde el principio, no yo—Matt se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca es tarde. Ahora, dulzura, debes levantarte de ahí. Estamos empapados, así que debemos cambiarnos de ropa antes de enfermar.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y Harry miró a Matt con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dulzura? Lo odio. No soy dulce—alegó. Matt sonrió encantadoramente mientras tomaba a Harry de la mano y lo guiaba para salir del callejón.

—Eres la cosa más dulce que he visto en mi vida, y eso que estas compitiendo con polluelos, cachorros y terneros—argumentó. Harry lo miró confundido.

—¿Eso debía ser un halago o una ofensa?

—Un halago— y Harry soltó una carcajada.

—En ese caso, supongo que gracias. Pero eso no significa que me guste el apodo—ambos llegaron a la calle y Matt continuó guiándolos hasta el auto de Harry. Debía valorar el hecho de que el vehículo siguiera exactamente en el mismo lugar en una zona tan peligrosa y a esas horas.

—Tenemos toda la noche para discutir el tema—Matt miró de soslayo a Harry— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quieres quedar esta noche conmigo en mi trailer?

—Siempre y cuando me prestes ropa seca—respondió Harry, haciendo que Matt riera.

Ambos se subieron al auto, con Harry detrás del volante y Matt de copiloto. Encendieron el motor, y unos momentos después, ya se alejaban por la solitaria calle.

* * *

:)


End file.
